Music to My Ears
by Brittany1224
Summary: First FanFic. After Edward left, Bella makes a band. They are the hottest, newest band in the world when Victoria comes for revenge and changes them. What will this lead to? What happens when Bella finds a little girl named Lillie in the woods? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Music to My Ears

**Chapter 1: flash backs** _flash back_

_"Bella, we're leaving." Edward said. We're leaving? Where are we going? Why are we leaving, is Victoria here? Will the whole family be coming with us?_

"_Where are we going? Why are we leaving, Edward?" I saw the sad, grief look in his eyes, why does he look that way? Why is he sad? But as soon as those dark emotions came they were gone, almost so fast that I was almost not sure if I saw them._

"_We are not going anywhere, I am –with my family- leaving, we can't stay here, Carlisle can hardly pass as 30 and he is posing as 36."_

" _cant I go with you?" I was starting to just get the idea of what he was saying. He was leaving and I was not. Does he not love me, I knew it was to good to be true, I knew it didn't make sense for him to love me, I knew the sad truth from the very beginning sadly, I was to selfish to see it and not let go I wanted him for myself, to selfish, holding him back._

" _No." _

" _You… you don't…don't want me?"_

" _No, I… I don't." I couldn't bear to look at his face, his beautiful scorching ocher eyes. I was going into MAJOR breakdown; I don't know why I let him be this big a part of my life. I knew it would hurt when he worded the sad truth, but I didn't know that it would hurt this badly, I could feel the ghost of a whole push its way into my chest._

" _Bella? Before I go, can you promise me something?" oh, what did he want me to promise, to forget about him, no way, that would be impossible, mission impossible._

"_Uh…well…I, I guess," I mumbled, already knowing what he would want me to promise: move on, please don't follow me, I'm leaving. I knew he was to much of a gentleman to say that to me, but that must be what he wants, what else could he want, he doesn't love me._

"_Bella, please don't do anything reckless or stupid while I'm gone." He sounded almost like he was pleading with me, like he wanted me to live after he left. But I don't see why he would, I'm just a worthless human that has walked into his life and messed up his family-thinking about my birthday, when Jasper tried to take a snap at me when I got a paper cut._

" _Alright, I…I promise." I knew my face gave away my emotions, he could see them, I know it, the look in his eyes showed me he sees it…_

" _Good-bye Bella." He caressed my check with the back of his ice cold, rock hard hand. Then he was gone, just like that, I knew that if I tried to follow him I would get lost, but the only thing that was on my mind was "he doesn't want me…"_

_I wandered aimlessly for hours I could feel the air around me start to get moist and chilly, I could see the dimming of the green light from the sunset through the trees, faintly, I could hear someone calling my name… "Bella! Bella?! Where are you? BELLA!" to soon I could not see the ground, my legs were so tired that I didn't even feel them cave until I felt my head hit the ground, hard. But that doesn't matter, you know why? Because he doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't love me. He's gone; gone forever he doesn't love me._

_I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing that I was conscious of was a low bass voice calling my name, asking me something, " Are you alright, are you Isabella Swan?"_

" _Huh, I…I mean yah, I'm Isabella swan, why? Who are you, where am I?" I was really confused, where am I, I don't remem- its all coming back to me now, Edward…Edward, he left, he left me, he said he doesn't love me, he left…_

_I started to weep, I couldn't believe myself, I thought he really loved me!! I thought he said he loved me with all his heart, but no, he decided to break mine. I bet he never loved me! I started to bawl now, wow could I have been so stupid? Why was I so stupid, I knew it didn't make sense for him to love me, but I still gave him my heart, why did I do that, I could feel the whole in my chest now, not just a ghost, now just a big, empty, menacing whole in my chest, it will probably never go away, I loved him so much, more then I thought I did, this whole was REALLY big, it scared me. I think if I let it, it could take up all of me, swallow me whole consume me in my own misery. At that moment though, I wanted it to, to consume me, eat me up, never to see the light again. I felt dead, I was so close to it though, I wish it would come closer, its just out of my reach now, teasing me, I'm about to go under, almost there…"Bella, please, oh, lord, please let her come around, please let her wake up! Oh my god! What will Renée think…" Renée? My mom? Oh god, oh god, please don't let her know! "NO!!"I didn't even realize that I had screamed that until I opened my eyes and saw everybody looking at me. _

_Wow, there were a lot of people in here, more then I thought could fit in this little house._

" _Bella!" I heard my dad cry. I must have given him a real scare, disappearing like that, even with those huge bears out on the loose. I shivered. I felt someone put a blanket on me mistaking my shiver of fear as a chill._

_" what happened, I thought you were going on a walk with Edward…" my dad was almost hysteric. So I told them, all of them what happened, well all I could tell them anyway. At the end of my explanation I started to get worried for my dad's health, he was reaching a strange shade of purplish-blue, I hope he doesn't have a heart attack…_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

That was 30 years ago, this is now:

Ever sense then I have been alone, I turned sort of emo, well not really, I never cut myself -for fear that Edward was near, watching over me, then smell my blood and jump me- but I did wear all black and wore black make-up, I even died my hair black. I wrote songs and formed a band called "life sux xxx".

We got a record deal and now are touring the world, sometimes I wish that Edward or one of the Cullens hear my music, because its all directed at them. My band consists of Emily, Eden, Ethan, Mack, and me, the singer. The only thing is, we are all vampires. I have turned down many great looking guys but I will never love another man/vampire than Edward Cullen.

But that is just the beginning of my story…

Flash Back

_My band and I were sitting in my penthouse living room-this was only 1 ½ years after Edward left me- when we heard a smash and saw the glass shatter from the back wall of the room, there stood a feline looking, fiery redhead that seeked for my death as revenge, __**Victoria.**_

_All of my band knows about my past, every last detail. I told them everything, I knew that they could be trusted, so I poured my heart out, they and only they don't question the reason behind the lyrics to my songs. They know everything, so when they saw her standing there they knew exactly who she was, what she was. And most importantly what would happen if she were to come for me. These were my true friends Emily, Eden, Ethan, Mack_, _and Angela. Angela was still herself, not goth, or emo, just my same old friend I met in high school. She knew too. I had many more, but the others were not as loyal as these, they fled when I told them. They thought I was crazy, or they were not just willing to risk their life for my friendship._

" _Miss me, Isabella Marie Swan?" Victoria said in her sickly sweet voice, not velvet as the other vampires'._

" _No, I was not missing you, Victoria." I spat her name with disgust._

"_Oh, what a shame, I missed you. I thought I lost you, until you made the news, radio stations, and newspapers with your band." She smirked, then she lunged. At that moment all I could feel was her razor sharp teeth cut the skin on my throat. I let out an ear splitting scream. Good thing that this penthouse is sound proof, nobody will hear my screams or struggles with the pain I am about to endure. _

_But then she did the one thing that I thought she wouldn't do, she bit everybody else to. I don't know why I thought she wouldn't, knowing her nature but I couldn't help but feel disappointed because now we would all have to vampires, not just me. I never intended for them to become one of the eternal dammed-as Edward would have called it. _

_I could feel it now, the venom rushing through my body, setting it all on fire. God this burned! Now I know why Edward never wanted this for me, all of this pain that I would have to endure, I knew that I would have to feel it sooner or later. Then I would have wanted it to be sooner, but know, I am actually wishing for death. I have only been this close, this close to the dark cold grasp of death's clutches once, when Edward left me…._

_We all had to contain our screams to a minimal, for the glass was broken so we had to hold it in, when we could. That was not very often though. We stayed on the ground for three days writhing in pain, I felt so sorry for my friends, the people who meant everything to me. I never, ever intended on them to get bitten, to turn into vampires and live for eternity. Oh, how I loath myself right now I bet if jasper were here right now he would have killed himself from all the emotions in the room right now._

_After about three days the pain started to decrease and our heartbeats started to get slower, less frequent, I think that was the MOST painful thing I have ever felt! I know this might sound strange, but I don't feel the burning in my throat the cullens said would happen when they get to thirsty. I was planning on following Carlisle's diet, so I was hoping that all my friends are planning on doing that to. Though right now all of my friends are still writhing in pain, it is almost to hard to watch, though I can see the pain starting to fade as their screams are becoming even less frequent and I can hear the skowing of the heartbeats, only four of the five hearts are still beating. I let out a dry sob, I will miss the steady beat of my heart, the warmth of my blushes, the coolness of things that I used to think as cold, but now, everything but the snow will fell warm to me, us._

_As everybody stops their screams we just stand there, thinking over how this will affect things. We will not be able to go outside in the sun. we will need an excuse for our exterior looks. _

" _I got it!!" Ethan yelled. " Bot-ox." everybody just looked at him, thoughtful for a moment._

_Out of no were I just all of a sudden burst out, "guys, I am SOOO sorry!! I never meant for this to happen, I never meant for you guys to get bitten, I'm so so sooo sorry!" I was dry sobbing, everybody rushed over- stunned by the speed they could go now- to comfort me, even though I didn't deserve it, this was all my fault, everybody just lost their souls because of me, and I am the one who they are comforting._

" _Bella! This is NOT your fault! You didn't know she would come back, especially when we were all here, and you even said yourself, 'I don't know if she gave up or not, you guys are all targets just by being with me' when you told us about your past. We were caught off guard, but we were all expecting it." Emily said. She was like a sister to me, I love her so much, as I do with everybody here._

"_now, your throats must be on fire, lets go hunting. There's only one rule though…"I trailed off, they all know what I was about to say._

" _no humans." They all said at once. as of that, we were off._

_End of Flash Back_


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Hi its Brittany I hope you liked ch. 1 of my story** **I would like to give a special thanks to one of my favorite bands,** **Evanescence for the use of their song; my immortal**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I-sadly- do NOT own twilight, Edward, Bella, Alice, jasper, Esme, Carlisle, or Rosalie, Emmet, or Charlie, but I do own Emily, Eden, Ethan, and Mack**

* * *

Chapter 2: Today is The Day BPOV

I knew that today would come. I thought I was prepared, but I'm not. Today, exactly today would be the 10th anniversary of that awful day, the day that Edward left me. Today is a sick reminder of what I gave him, what he took for granted.

"bella! Enough sulking!! Gosh, your wounding my ego! We go on stage in like, 5 minutes! You gotta get ready!" Emily is my very best friend-other than alice of course, but she left me to, some friend! –we can read each others minds though she can only read mine, I can read everybody's. just like_ him_.i can also manipulate others into doing whatever I want them to do, and finally I have the power of telekinesis. Emily has almost the same powers as jasper, only she cannot push her own emotions onto others like he can. Nobody got any known powers…yet.

"Em, I'm sorry, but I loved him so much, with all my heart. Then he just thew me away! He threw me away, Em!!I'm sorry, I know you can feel it to." now I felt bad for Emily to, she had to deal with hers AND everybody else's emotions, im surprised that she isn't bouncing off the wall with exitement right now.

"yah, yah, I know you feel bad for me, now come on!! We're gonna be late!"

_wow, em, you a little exited?chill out kay, we don't need you to be the first vampire to get e heart attack form the stress. And I'll be out soon, I always am. _I thought, knew she could hear me, even though she didn't act like she did, there are humans present.

"NOW, ALL YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!… GIVE IT UP FOR… LIFE SUX XXX!!" Screamed the announcer. Right now all I could hear was the screams and yells coming from the crowd. they even managed to scream louder when we finally came onto the stage.

" good luck everyone." I whispered to the rest of my band. I knew that they would hear me, after all they do have vampire hearing. "HEY, EVERYONE, YOU HAVING FUN TONIGHT?!" I yelled at my top volume. Choruses of "YAH!!S" and " HELL YAH!!S" and "WE LOVE YOU!!S" were yelled at us at top volume. "YOU READY TO ROCK!!" Eden screamed to the crowd. She was always the louder one.

" ALRIGHT LETS GET STARTED THEN!!" I screamed, I loved this first song. We always opened and closed with this song, my request. We called it " my immortal.

Im so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave I wish that you would

Just leave

'cause your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me

alone

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just to

real

there's so much that time cannot

erase

when you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have

All of

Me

You used to captivate me

By your resigning light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

…

After that you couldn't hear the music anymore, Ethan took off his shirt and all the girls started to squeal and scream even more. Well, I can't really blame them, having five inhumanly beautiful beings in your presence is quite mystifying.

The song ended and we were going to sing a new song we had just wrote when something caught my eye. I thought I saw a blur of bronze, but you know what, I think I'm seeing things because this isn't the first time I've seen this blur of bronze. It sort of scares me, I am a vampire, I'm not supposed to see blurs, my eyes are not as weak as they were when I was human, they are much more sharp now.so we just went on to finish the tour, I saw that blur three more times during the night, I am sort of thinking I am a vampire that is going crazy, a crazy vampire.

* * *

**A/N will not update until I get at least 10 reviews, so review, review,review!! sorry for the short chap, next one will be longer, promise!! :)  
**

**I already have up to chapter 5 written, so all I need are the reviews!!**

**Xx Brittany xX**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N HEY

**A/N HEY!! I FINALLY GOT 5 REVIEWS!! I know I said ten, but I thought that was a little harsh, it is my only AND my first ff so please forgive me if you thought I was being rude or disrespectful in any way.**

**I know that this is really confusing but that was NOT the first time that Bella saw the "bronze blur" she has been seeing it for the past 30 years. This chap. is right after their concert. The next chap is in Edwards POV and 1 year after he left her. I hope I cleared that up if there was any confusion…**

**in the last chap. i said the 10th anniversary, i meant 30th so I'm sorry for that mistake...**

**DISCLAIMER:I, BRITTANY, AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER SO THERE FOR I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT EMILY, ETHAN, EDAN, AND MACK.**

* * *

Chapter 3 I'm going crazyBPOV

"Em, I think I'm going crazy! I keep seeing this weird bronze blur!" I was really starting to get worried. Not the oh-no-my-brown-roots-are-showing-I-better-go-touch-them-up-before-anybody-notices kind of worry, but the, I-have-a-feeling-something-bad-is-going-to-happen, kind of worry

"So, why are you worried? Emily, Emily, Emily.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?!" I spat at her. I know I was being harsh, but, really!! Vampires are not supposed to see blurs!!

Our eyes are to alert, sharp for us to miss things like that. Our human eyes were just plain weak!

"Emily Owen!! VAMPIRES. ARE. NOT. SUPPOSED. TO. SEE. BLURS!! OUR EYES ARE TO ALERT THAN THAT!!" I screamed at her. Okay, I know that I was fuming mad, and if looks could kill she would be far worse than dead.

"Wow, you are making me want to kill you! Calm down!! Whoa, you are MAD! ETHAN! Get your butt over here now!" about two seconds after she called his name Ethan was right in front of us, like he was here the whole time. "Just look at her! She is so freaking mad, calm her down!! Please!! I am getting a headache!!" Emily was holding her head and making a move to walk out of the room like she really had a headache. She was trying so hard to keep a straight face, but it wasn't working that well. It was just too funny! Ethan and me just stared at her and then back at each other, then we both started cracking up. We both fell on the floor holding our stomachs and banging our fists on the floor, probably leaving large dents in the hard wood floors.

* * *

"Em…so…you…me…laughing…pants…peeing…human!!" It was hard to understand what he said he was still laughing to hard.

" Ah, music to my ears, what is everybody laughing at? God, guys! You made dents in the floors!! What the hell is so funny! ?" Mack was so funny when he was frustrated; he had this really funny expression on his face that made us crack up even more.

"Whatever guys, I just came down here to say that me and Eden are going hunting. If you guys are done laughing at some unknown reason you are welcome to some with us. We were thinking maybe Burkina Park?" Mack was surprisingly calm, maybe Ethan was using newly found powers to keep him at bay.

"Sure, Bella is starting to get purple bags under her eyes. And her eyes are pitch black." Ethan said.

" Her eyes are only black because she got super-duper double-trouble mad at me for some 'unknown' reason. God, Bella if looks could have killed, you would have killed me! Your best friend! How could you!?" I could hear the smile in her voice, so I was not worried I had lost a friend. I was still mad though.

"Emily, I was mad at you because you seem to think that a _vampire_ seeing blurs is normal! I. Am. Going. Crazy!!" I was really trying to stay calm, I really need to thank Ethan, if it weren't for him I would've probable blown up today.

"Wait, Bella. Your seeing blurs?" Eden was here now, thank goodness. I can always count on her to listen, and worry, and concern with me. unlike my very best friend over there. I turned to give Emily a glare, she returned it with a smirk.

" Yah, its…its bronze colored, like…like the same color as…as _is_ hair. I think im going crazy, im the word's very first crazy vampire!! Oh, lord!!" I was loosing it, we need to leave, maybe hunting will get this…this _issue_ away for now. Maybe knock some sense in me to, and hopefully not gently, maybe a really hard knocking on the head will fix this, and I wont ever have to see that bronze haired blur again.

" Um, did…he…um" I could see she was having a hard time with talking about him, just like I do. "How fast could, um… he…um, run? was he a fast runner?" Eden was a truly wonderful friend, I knew she would always be there to listen to me when I have a problem. And she listened to my problems so well; it was like she was the only one who actually knew how I felt. Even though, Emily can read emotions…

I think if there were 2,000 exact clones of me, she would be the only one to know the difference, even I cant does that.

" Can just go hunting, we can talk about Bella going crazy when we get back. I almost snapped at this dude who came up to me this morning asking for an autograph. Almost cost him his life, although considering how badly he wanted it, I think that he would have been happy with that cost…"Mack chuckled when he said that last part.

"Yah, I'm really thirst. Lets go before that happens to me." I really didn't want to break my record; it was as good as Carlisle's. Thinking of him made me sad. I missed them so much, I loved them so much, how could they do that to me?? Emily put an arm around my shoulder, probably sensing the madness and the sadness coming off of me. She knows me to well.

"Thanks Em." She just looked at me, apologetic.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys thanks for reading my chap.!! I really hope you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy the next chap.**** The next chap is in Edwards POV and 1 year after he left her. So I hope you don't get confused. Thanx again for reading!!**

**i would like to thank one of my friends for using his name. i will not say for that is private.**

**thanks again!! :) **

**R&R!!**

**p.s. i think i will be posting a new story on my page, im not sure yet, but i think there might be a new story brewing in my mind, i am open to any story ideas you guys want for me. i will try to fit them all in. thanks**

** BRITTANY**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay, okay! I know it was a while since I last updated for this story but I AM sorry, I was working on my other story.**

* * *

**If you haven't read it you should, I like it a lot!**

**Okay this chapter is in Edwards POV and is 1 year after he left Bella.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: THE VISION

* * *

Why? Why did I leave Bella? I have to go back, beg if I must, I must get her back! But only if she is not with somebody else. That would mean that she moved on, like I had originally planned for her to do. That would be… fair.

With that I ran, I ran out of my house in Denali. I ran faster than I have ever ran before! I needed to see Bella. I have been cooped up in this dark corner ever since I made that awful decision to leave. Only leaving to hunt, and to occasionally see my family I have left that dreadful corner. My family had tried to get me to go out, but I wouldn't have it. I couldn't, I just couldn't! When you loose your one and only true love you cant go and have fun, all you want to do is sulk and loath yourself.

I am almost at Bella's house now, just a few more minutes. I can see the trees pass me by, they are almost a blur. Wow, I am going really fast! I have never seen things that go this fast, im a vampire for crying out loud. I can smell Charlie now, and something else… it smells like… freesias and… hmmmm? Is that vanilla? Freesias and vanilla, that must be Bella, the smell is so familiar, it is even better that what I remember! I slowed down into a human sprint; I dashed for the front door, but caught myself. What will they think? Me just showing up on their doorsteps, wanting Bella back! I stepped off the porch and ran to the back window. I can hear Charlie's thoughts:

_ Where is she? she is going to be late! Oh, she and Ethan better get back soon! I hope Emily went with them to, she is so nice. Im so glad Bella found a good, trustable friend._

Who the heck is Ethan?! Is she going out with him? This is bad, bad, bad, bad!! Charlie's thoughts interrupted me,

_ Were is she!! She said they would be back from the studio at 6:30! It is 7:45! They could at least call me! Sheesh!_

Studio? What is Charlie talking about? Wait, so bella and ethan were not on a date, that is good, that is very good.

RING! The phone rang, Charlie stood up from the chair he was sitting in and ran for the phone. He was very anxious, I can tell by the tone of his 'voice' in my head,

_ Oh, that better be them! If it isn't, oh, Bella is going to be SO grounded!_

" Hello, whom am I speaking to?" Charlie was SO relieved when he heard the familiar voice on the other line - well, familiar to him, anyway.

"_Hey, this is Emily. Bella told me to call- she forgot her phone so. Yah, the guy at the studio said that he loved it that's why we are late; they wanted us to do more demos for them. So we are all sorry about that." _This Emily really did sound sorry.

" Oh, that's okay Em, I was just really worried. You guys should have called me sooner! I would have loved to be there to, it really stinks how you couldn't invite anybody. I ha-" Charlie stumbled on an empty moving box, that's when I noticed that that box wasn't the only box that was there, the whole kitchen was stuffed with them! Are they moving? Why would they be moving? What's wrong with forks?

" _Mr. Swan! Are you okay?" _I could hear Bella in the background, "_what happened? Em, give me the phone! Em!! Give it! EM!!" _Bella was shouting at Emily to give her the phone. Her voice was so sweet and smooth, just plain beautiful. _"Dad? Can you hear me? Are you okay? Did you fall onto those boxes in the kitchen, are you alright?"_ I could tell Bella was extremely worried about her father.

" Bella, yah, im fine. And yes, I did trip over the moving boxes. Were did the guy say we were moving to again?" Charlie has getting up from the floor. I still couldn't believe that Bella and Charlie were moving.

"_Um… I really can't remember. We already left; we're on our way home. And it wasn't my idea to move. You know I want to move even less that you do! So, please, please don't blame this on me." Bella had the sweetest voice, I don't know how people could say no._

" yah, I know that you don't want to move."_ That's because this is the only place that Edward, _he sneered my name. _Can come back for her. I don't want her within 1000-mile radios of her, he's no good, I don't want him screwing up her life like that again. She was horrible! _Thought Charlie, I guess I couldn't have expected less. I did mess her up, really bad, and if I have anything to do with it, I will get my Bella back.

I decided to leave, it was starting to rain, and I needed time to think.

* * *

I ran home, I decided that I needed to hunt; I could really feel the burn now. I took 2 deer and 2 squirrels, I could feel the warm, delicious, wet, sweet blood running down the back of my scorching throat. It felt really good. I really do prefer mountain lion, but deer are fine to.

I ran back to my house, my family was staying with Tanya and her two sisters in denali. I burst through the door, scaring the hell out of Emmet, and yelled " I SAW BELLA!!" well, I didn't really see her, but I saw her house and Charlie and I heard her on the phone, but I did not see her. I was panting for unneeded breath while everybody just stared at me thinking I was definitely going crazy. Yes, I Edward Cullen am going crazy. The world's very first crazy vampire.

All of the sudden Alice's face went blank, eyes went distant and the room fell silent. At a glance you would think that Alice was a pixie-shaped statue. I tuned in immediately.

_ We were at a rock concert, 'life sux xxx' whoever that is and it was so loud that you couldn't even hear the music. Then Alice zoomed into the band; there were two guys and two girls. You could now hear the music it wasn't really all that rock:_

_I__f you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presents still lingers_

_Here_

_And it won't leave me _

_Alone_

_These wounds wont seem to heal this_

_Pain is just_

_To real_

…

_ th main singer turned to face Alice's line of view, I immediately zoomed out, it was Bella._

It was bella, my bella. The lyrics from her song lingered in my head, taunting me, like a sign.

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence_

_Still lingers here and it wont leave me _

_Alone_

…

* * *

Could she really be singing about me? When did she form a group? why didn't we know about this?

"Oh!" Alice let out a loud breath and fell onto the floor. _Could she really be singing about our family, what we did to her? We really hurt her. DID YOU HEAR THAT, EDWARD? __YOU __HURT HER EDWARD! You are the one who made us all leave; YOU are the one she most desperately became dependent on! You ruined it! For both of you! Do you hear me!! DO YOU, EDWARD!! You hurt Bella, the one you supposedly loved to death. _She replayed bella turning around, the sad, almost somber look in her eyes, it almost looked like she was pleading with her eyes… why would she be pleading? Was she trying to tell somebody something? Was she trying to tell me something?

" Everybody come down here, we are having a family meeting." I whispered. I knew they would hear me.

Jasper went to sit with Alice on the couch pulling her on his lap. Emmet picked Rosalie up –much to her dislike- and brought her to the love seat. Esme and Carlisle came to sit by me on the other side of the couch.

" What is it Edward?" esme looked so loving and motherly at that moment I thought I was going to let out a small, dry sob.

" Alice had a vision. Of Bella." my voice was flat, but I could hear jasper in my head. _Edward, brother why are you feeling all guilty?_ Jasper sent a calming wave through the room, we all relaxed.

" Its all my fault, if I never left Bella would have never died- " jasper cut me off.

" Bella died!?" jasper was almost in hysterics, I don't know why though. I knew he loved her as a sister….

" Would you let me finish." I said, I realized that I had sad that to Bella when I was going to ask her if she needed a ride to Seattle, she thought I was going to ask her to the dance…

" Bella has a rock band and they call themselves 'life sux xxx' and apparently they are the hottest and newest band out there. I wouldn't be surprised if she now had more money than we do." Alice said " but now she has even worse taste in clothes! All she wears is black! All black!! What is wrong with her!!"_ Edward this is your entire fault! Do you hear me? ALL. YOUR. FAULT! _

" I know Alice. I know." I was starting to loath myself more than before, that is a lot.

" She has a band! Are they good? What kinda songs do they sing!" Emmet was ecstatic.

" Well, why don't you hear them for yourselves. I got this before they even came up with the idea of making a band." Yup, Alice had a vision.

" Hell yah! I want to hear it! Little Bella, a famous singer." He was shaking his head in disbelief. He grabbed the cd from Alice and ran up to my room to put the cd in my system.

_ You can hear the piano playing soft in the background; finally Bella starts to sing. _

_I__m so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Cause you presents still lingers_

_Here_

_And it won't leave me _

_Alone_

_These wounds wont seem to heal _

_This pain is just to real_

_There's so much that time cannot erase_

_When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream id fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hands_

_Through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of_

_Me_

" Wow, I know what you mean! This is really depressing. Why is she singing this?" that's pure Emmet for ya. He never gets the point.

" Emmet, do we have to spell it out for you! She is singing that because. We. Left. Her!" Emmet can be a moron sometimes. **(A/N: I mean no offense. I love Emmet; he is one of my fave characters!) **How can hemiss the point like that, I mean, really!

" Actually Edward." Rosalie spat my name with so much disgust it actually scared me. " 'We' didn't leave her. You did. 'We' only left because you made us! I would have never left Bella! She was, and still is, like a sister to me! And I loved her to, Edward. Heck Edward we all loved her! Just because of you, I lost my sister!! Oh, and don't even think about pulling us in this big, ugly mess you have made!"_ Edward I really want you to know that I am really hating you right now! You did this to her! You just HAD to do the thing you thought was right! Well, you know what? IT! WASN'T!! RIGHT!! You pig! You made me lose a sister! And now that she is famous you can't be with her. You know why you can't be with her? Well, she probably already has a boy friend, and second, where do you think she is moving to!! Not to another house in forks, I can tell ya that! _I could feel the venom in her 'voice' in my head. it scared me. I felt really bad for jasper right now. I can tell he is having a hard time composing himself from all this hate in the room. I even saw him cringe at the beginning of Rosalie's rant.

" thanks Rosalie. I feel much better now." I was sulking, she really hit the spot with the " its all your fault" rant. She knows it to, she had a smug smile on her face.

"Edward I think you are going to need this." Everybody turned to look at alice, she had a pair of plane tickets a pair of concert tickets in her hand that said:

'_Life sux xxx'_

_June 26, 2010_

_9 pm – 1 am_

"Alice when did you get these? You just had the vision!" I was confused. She just had the vision. Apparently so was everyone else. They all looked at her, waiting for her response.

" I saw this vision about a week ago. Well, actually 8 days, 4 hours, 24 minutes and … 30 seconds ago. I took the liberty of buying the tickets. Its there first concert so they weren't really that expensive. I thought you might want to see her. I also got two back stage passes." Alice looked so excited! Thank you jasper! If it weren't for him she would have blown up with excitement.

" Are you going with him? You got two tickets." Said Carlisle. _Edward I don't want you to go alone._ I gave him one quick nod, to fast for human eyes to see.

" Yes!! I NEED to see Bella! She needs a makeover so badly; it hurts me to just stand here while I know she is in dire need of my awesome help! Did you see her clothes! Oh, actually, im glad you didn't!" Alice almost screamed. I could tell this wasn't going to be fun. For me, or for Bella

" Well, lets go! We don't want to be late!!" she pulled me out of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks. She stood frozen, eyes distant, body rigid. I tuned in immediately so I wouldn't miss anything. Especially if it was about Bella.

" _Jasper? Why are you here? I thought all you guys left already." Bella was walking up to him, but she didn't stop. She walked right up to him, until their chests were touching. She reached out to touch his face._

" _bella?" jasper asked, unsure. He looked into her eyes, you could easily see the confusion in her eyes._

"_yes."_

_ Jasper took a deep breath, looking very nervous. " do you still love him bella? Edward, I mean?" you could almost see the hurt in his eyes. And something else to… guilt? _

" _I don't know jasper, I really don't know anymore. He hurt me, really bad… again. I thought he loved me." Bella looked down to her hand, I saw a beautiful dimmond ring on her ring finger._

" _Jasper I…" Bella leaned in, and gave him the most passionate kiss I have ever seen. She snaked her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers in his curly blond hair. His own hand clutching the back of her neck pulling her closer, his fingers knotting on her now, brown hair. _The vision ended.

* * *

" Oh, jasper!" Alice cried. She sunk down onto the floor and held her head in between her knees, weeping dry, painful sobs only as a vampire can. Then out of nowhere, she bolt. She ran into the night, weeping with jasper calling her with so much desperation that it was hard to believe what I- we -saw. I walked inside and went ot face the rest of the family…

* * *

**A/N: okay, there. It took a while, I hope you liked it! R&R!!**


	5. Operation Emily falls on her butt

**Music to My Ears**

**A/N: HEY! IM BACK AND READY TO WRITE! SO YESTSERDAY WAS MY BEST FRIENDS 13****TH**** BIRTHDAY, SO WOULD EVERYBODY SING TO HER!! JUST KIDDING! I hope you enjoy reading my stories and I would love it if you could take the time to review and make any mistakes known, I do know that I do make grammar mistakes. But I would still like to know. Thank you everybody who reviewed for my story and I would like you to know that I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

**I would also like to let you know that I will not be one of those writers that take up a whole chapter for an author's note. I just hate it when people do that, so I will not do that. But I do encourage you guys to read all of my author notes because in most of them there will be important information, like if I am going to put a story on hold, or if I am deleting another story, or anything like that. I will always from now on put the names of all my reviewers at the bottom of the chapter, so please review! I would love to try and put like quotes, or plots in from you guys. So if you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions please PM me or review. **

* * *

**i am so sorry i know i haven't updated recently so i apologize for not doing that. i was at a young Americans thingy my school was doing! it was so much fun, if they come to your town totally do it! its a once in a life time chance and it is sooo much fun! you get to dance, sing and you just have a great time! the YAs are so nice to, they like just come up to you and start a conversation about some random topic, but they are really cool! the dances are not even that hard to learn, we leaned like 6 dances in like 2 days, on Thursday we went until 4-9 on Friday we got to skip school and go to the high school and we stayed 8-8 and on Saturday we stayed 3:30- 9:30. the show started at 7 and went until 9 then we all said our goodbyes to the YAs and our friends. then my mom took me and my best friend out to dunkin donuts for coolatas ( it was her 13th birthday) cause we are special!! so yah, i had a HUGE blast!  
**

* * *

**Thanks ton and tons! Okay, sorry for that long author's note, but I had to let everybody know… so enjoy!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Operation Emily falls on her butt and finding Bella**

* * *

I pounced on the largest buck I could find. Snapped its neck and bit into its throat. The feeling of the hot, wet, delicious blood trickle down my scorching throat felt way better than good, or even great. I have only felt something that measures to how good blood running down my throat a couple of times, the feeling of his cool lips on mine was just as good. I looked up from my meal, only to see that I have emptied 4 other deer and a mountain lion. I could now feel all that warm liquid in my 'stomach'. Wow! Did I suck _all _of those dry?

" Em! Are all these mine?" I whisper yelled, incase there were animals around they were going pounce. I knew wherever they are they would be able to hear me.

"Yes, Bella you did. You were like so out of it. Come on, get rid of the bodies and let's get back to the house." Said Eden, as she walked out of the woods, clean as a whistle. I don't know how she does it, but it was still amazing. I always came out dirty and bloody.

"Alright, does anybody have a lighter on them? I must have dropped mine." Mak and Emily, and Ethan were here now. Mak pulled his out and handed me his. I piled up the carcasses and lit them. We waited 'til all the remains were gone and set out the fire.

Eden and Mak were in the living area watching some human sitcom that nobody found funny anymore. Emily was about coming into the room and was going to sit down in the chair to read her book. I blocked my mind from her and started quickly forming an evil plan: operation Emily falls on her butt. It was the best idea ever! I would use my power to make the chair disappear just when she is about to plant her tiny butt in the seat.

She came in the room with a book in her hand and her nose in her book; she had just put cleaner clothes on and wanted to relax tonight. So when she was just about to sit down I made the chair disappear Emily being Emily didn't even notice and sat down. She fell on the ground with a thud and probably denting the floors… again.

" Bella? Why do you feel guilty, and is that, hmm… smugness I feel?" she said in a fake, sickly, sweet voice. She caught on quickly for Emily.

"What? Im not feeling guilty, maybe smug, but not guilty." It was true, I was not guilty. I was hoping that she would get all competitive; it's always really funny when she does.

" oh, really, I think you wanted a fight." Yah, there's the competitive Em. This is going to be fun.

"You know what? I think _you _wanted one. Why would I, sweet Bella Swan want to start a fight?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone. I knew that bugged her, I've done this multiple times.

"Pft! Sweet! Yah, a bloodthirsty Bella is sweet." She started to laugh loudly, which brought the attention to Em and me. Everybody gathered around to watch us fight. Well, actually, I would disagree if I were to call it fighting we were just playing. I would call it more like practicing for hunting. Although I would not EVER hurt Emily, nor would she hurt me. Like I said, just playing.

I lunged at her and leapt into the air and landed on top of her. She threw me off; I got up quickly and got into a crouch, a fake snarl ripping through my chest. Emily doing the same. We leapt at each other at the same time and met half way in the air, the sound of thunder whipped through the air, which is what always made us stop. We could not keep fake fighting if it sounded like there was a thunderstorm going on in the middle of a sunny day. We all looked at each other and started to laugh. Ethan was the first to speak up, " so what were you guys fighting about now?" he was still chuckling while he said this which made it hard to understand him.

" Oh, Bella thought it would be fun to see me fall on my butt." She fake glared at me, I smirked back. I still thought that my plan had worked perfectly. She had no idea! That was the hilarious part about the whole thing.

" I planned 'operation Emily falls on her butt!" I said in a fake official voice. Fighting a smile the whole time. I looked around; I think I wanted to go for a walk. I need my time alone to sulk, like I've been doing for years now. I needed a place were Emily want, so I could let all me emotions out without her being worried. "Guys, I think im going to go for a walk." They all nodded their heads; I do this all the time. I bet they know why im doing this now. I started to walk out of the house, and to the woods that were behind our mansion. There was a little steam just before the forest begins, I usually sit there and look up at the sky the whole night. Right now is twilight, the safest time of day for us.

All of a sudden I felt a swoosh of air around me and the dirt blew up into my face, I saw the bronze blur again. But this time it stopped. Standing before me was the Greek god that I fell in love with. But to tell you the truth, I don't think I love him as much as I did. Wow, don't get me wrong, I still love him crazy to death, but just not enough to kill him.

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT! It always takes forever to write these, I get writers block frequently, and so I have to redo the whole chapter and it takes forever. So please I would like to know if there is anything that makes any of my readers uncomfortable, or angry or anything. I would like to know so I can fix it. **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers I really appreciate the comments for you guys. I really do:**

kellinw

Marian Hood (times 2)

Dazzler16

I love Koenigseggs

xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx

Bae319 (times 2)

Justl0v3

-The-Bat-Girl-

MoreThenLikelyCrazy

bloomsky

thank you to all of the above and to many more who read my story, I hope you will enjoy reading my writing!

R&R!!

Brittany


	6. Chapter 6: letting him go and the talk

**A/N: OKAY, I THINK I HELD YOU FOR LONG ENOUGH. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER!! REMEMBER REVIEW!!

* * *

  
**

**I THINK THAT'S IT! LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
**

**CHAPTER 6:

* * *

  
**

_**Previously on Music to My Ears;**_

_All of a sudden I felt a swoosh of air around me and the dirt blew up into my face, I saw the bronze blur again. But this time it stopped. Standing before me was the Greek god that I fell in love with. But to tell you the truth, I don't think I love him as much as I did. Wow, don't get me wrong, I still love him crazy to death, but just not enough to kill him.

* * *

  
_

I looked at him in his golden eyes and felt like I was actually going to cry; I thought he would never come back. Yet here he was, standing in front of me, looking at me with love and passion, and something else… hm, what was it? Maybe sorrow? Regret? Do I see grief? And I think I see a little bit of splendedness. Why would he have those kinds of emotions in his eyes? He was the first to speak, breaking the awkward silence.

" Bella, is that really you?" he had disbelief in his voice, did he want me here? This is _my_ property. _Why_ was he here?

" Yes, it is me. Edward, why are you here?" He being here overjoyed me, but I still needed to know why he came_ now. _Why did he wait this long? If he still loved me why would he come back?

" Bella. Bella, I am so incredibly sorry! I didn't know Victoria would come for you! I thought she was dead, I burned her… she should have been dead. Will you forgive me? I am sorry I didn't protect you from he-" I cut him short, if he was only here to apologize then he should have never came. I have already accepted that he left me and I forgave him an eternity ago. I could not imprison somebody's heart when it wants to leave. Even if mine wants it more than anything else that could be given to it. I had to release him from this guilt that commanded him to come here and apologize. He needed to be set free from my aching heart.

"Edward, if you are just here to apologize, than you can just leave. I have forgiven you an eternity ago. Please leave. I cant deal with this right now." I would let him go no matter how much my heart was aching in protest. He already said he did not love me anymore; there was no reason for him to be here.

" Bella. You think I just came back to apologize? No, you are hugely mistaken. I came back for _you._ Bella, I need you, you are my life, and always has been. The day I left you," I flinched when he said 'left you'. "Was the darkest, horribly indescribable day of my… existence." He said this in one long breath and looked into my- golden –eyes, he still had a dazzling affect on me. I shook my head, trying to set it straight, I needed to let him GO! Why cant he just see that?!

"That's a lie. You said you didn't love me anymore. Remember? The day you decided to leave me. Do you know what you did to me? I was completely devastated! I thought you truly didn't love me anymore!! And you know what!!" I paused to look at him, what I saw was hurt, pain, and regret. It hurt my unbeating heart to see him like this. I decided to have a look in his mind, good thing he didn't know that I could read minds.

_I can't believe that Bella, my Bella, is a vampire now! I had never intended for her to become one of the eternally damned. Now she has to suffer through loss and anguish. I hope she will accept me into her life. Although, I know she doubts me. I hope I have not ruined everything, I hope she will take me back, I will beg if I must. But I can NOT let Alice' vision come true. Hopefully we can keep her and jasper away from each other. I don't want to lose her again. If I have her still…_

"Edward, what did you see about me and jasper?" I had not meant to say that out loud. I didn't want him to know that I could read his mind. Edward whipped his head around, confusion plastered onto his face like paint splattered onto a canvas. As soon as this emotion came it was replaced with acknowledgement, he knew.

" Bella, can you read my mind?" he asked, again in disbelief. He looked impressed. "Did you just hear what I thought then?" he had a glum look on his face as I nodded.

"I did. Since I answered your question can you now answer mine?" I was a little annoyed by how he just ignored my question like that.

" I don't think Alice will be happy with that." He stepped closer, now right in front of me, only inches away from my face. I trembled, what was he doing? " You know, I missed you terribly. Do you mind…" he looked down from where he was looking, to look at me. I knew what he wanted to do, but I didn't think I could handle it. When he left again I would be much better without this new… pain to tare me apart even further. He placed a-now warm –hand on my cheek and another on the hollow of my neck. He bent down and hesitated, to see if I refused, I stood motionless there, in his hands and waited, arguing with myself if this was the best idea. My less better judgment won over with the winning fight; _you haven't felt his lips on yours in over THREE whole DECADES! You even said yourself that it was the best feeling in the world, that you would give anything to fell it again._

So I stood there, my eyes wide, looking at him, willing him to go on. Then I felt his wonderfully soft lips on my own. I crumpled into dust, I really would have given anything for this feeling again, I know that this kiss would deepen the hole in my heart, maybe even consume it when he left, but I through myself into it anyway.

This kiss was incredibly different from the ones that we have experienced before; he didn't have to be careful with me anymore. So I slid the tip of my tongue on his upper lip, begging for entrance. He parted his mouth slightly and slid his tongue in my mouth. When our tongues met I exploded. My fingers knotted in his messy, bronze hair, clutching me closer to him. Both of our passion together made this kisses the best kiss I have ever experienced. With so much passion, and so much love in the kiss you would have thought that he never left in the first place. I don't think we would have stopped, but when we heard somebody yelling my name I broke the kiss, quite reluctantly and looked over his broad shoulder.

What I saw made me gasp. How long have they been standing there? Watching us? I felt guilty, Ethan was there, and I knew what he felt for me was more than just friendship. I hope that he would not make our friendship awkward and weird like when I saw this TV show. The thought of that happening to us was truly frightening; I really didn't want him to hate me. But I didn't really want him to love me either. I looked up to meet Edwards eye, I wanted to confirm something before I went hoping and telling everybody that he was here to stay.

"Edward? You are going to stay right?" I didn't want him to stay because he felt like he needed to make it up to me, but because he truly loved me and wanted me around.

"of course I am staying… unless you want to come and live with my family, your friends can come as well." He mused. Then it hit me. I could not just move, I am a famous singer that goes on tours, writes songs, and shoots music videos. I can't change that.

"Edward, I don't think I can." I whispered. I saw the hurt and pained look on his face as I said this. I didn't want to hurt him so I quickly said, "I am not just Bella Swan, Edward, I am famous, I have things that need to be done. I don't think I can change that." I looked at him with sorrowful eyes that had a pleading note in them; I wanted him to stay with me. I turned to look at my friends; the ones who helped mend the broken pieces of my heart back together again.

* * *

"Bella, can we talk to you for a second?" Emily turned to look at Edward and said, "alone." And dragged me over to the house. this was going to be a long night...

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT! YAH, ANOTHER CLIFFY!! I DON'T THINKN I KNOW HOW **_**NOT**_** TO END IN A CLIFFY. WELL, IF YA DO PM ME!! LOL!**

**R&R!! PLEASE!

* * *

  
**

**BRITTANY**


	7. Chapter 7 The Talk

**A/N: ENJOY!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Previously on Music to My Ears:**_

"Bella, can we talk to you for a second?" Emily turned to look at Edward and said, "alone." And dragged me over to the house. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

**CHAPTER 7****: the talk

* * *

  
**

Bella was gone longer than she usually was. I was starting to get worried. Were could she be? She didn't say she would be any longer than usual…

Oh, my gosh! What if something happened to her!!! How would the band cope? What would we tell the reporters? Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, this is extremely strange. I could only hear Bella's mind. And by the tone of this voice I could tell that this was not Bella's high soprano voice. No, this voice was a male.

_I can't believe that Bella, my Bella, is a vampire now! I had never intended for her to become one of the eternally damned. Now she has to suffer through loss and anguish. I hope she will accept me into her life. Although, I know she doubts me. I hope I have not ruined everything, I hope she will take me back, I will beg if I must. But I can NOT let Alice' vision come true. Hopefully we can keep her and Jasper away from each other. I don't want to lose her again. If I have her still…_

OH. MY. GOD! This was NOT who I thought it could be. No, it can't be him! And secondly, why can I hear him? I thought I could only hear Bella's! This was to bazaar! I gotta tell everybody else! This is something they NEED to know.

" Can everybody come here please!" I whisper-yelled. If Bella was close enough to hear I didn't want her to. Within seconds everybody was here looking at me with wide, questionable eyes. Oh, where do I start? OK, lets just get this over with…

" I've got some really mind boggling news. And I don't know how you guys will take it." I paused looking up from the floor to their expectant faces. I continued, " Well, you see, I can hear somebody else other than Bella in my head. And I think… I think… I think it might be Edward Cullen." I said in a rush. I was never very comfortable with talking about him, ever sense Bella told us about him; I've had a growing hatred toward him. I will NOT let him hurt her like that again! She was so messed up; I thought that she would never recover. I looked over the faces of my friends; I decided that we would go meet up with her and, _Mr. Edward._ " Follow me." I said, as I walked out of the room and onto the patio, down the stairs, and into the forest. Although I didn't need to go that far, what I saw was UN-BE-LEIV-ABLE. As all of us took in the sight that we saw I think Ethan was the most furious. We all knew that he thought of her more than a friend.

There stood Bella and Edward standing in front of the smallish stream; lips locked together. I couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by her actions. She said she never wanted to see him again, I've been in her head and I have never heard anything that argued with it. I was growing more infuriated by the second. Why would she do this? And most importantly, why is he here? He left her like, what, 30, 35 years ago? Why now? What gave him the right to just come and take her back? Why does he think that she still loves him? I mean judging by the way they are kissing now, I would say that she does still care for him, but why did he expect it?

They broke away from the kiss and as Bella saw us there, watching her with hurt and pained expressions on our faces, she turned to whisper something to him that we could not hear. He answered in the same low tone. He said something that made Bella feel a little gloomy and depressed. She said a little bit louder this time, maybe on purpose, "I am not just Bella Swan, Edward, I am famous, I have things that need to be done. I don't think I can change that." That's it; he wanted to take her away with him! Is this boy stupid?! He cringed at that thought; I held a smug smile on my face.

Accomplished.

"Bella, can we talk to you for a second?" I turned to look at Edward and said, "_alone_." And I dragged her over to the house. She needed to be spoken to.

* * *

**EDEN'S POV**

When I heard that… Edward… was back for Bella. I was furious! This was never supposed to happen! He was never supposed to come back; he just can't be back!

We all followed Emily out the door and into the woods. Only to see a sight that ran shivers down my frozen back. There stood Bella and… Edward… kissing, quite intently, I might add. I couldn't see his face, but when Bella told us about him, she didn't do him justice at all! He was the most _gorgeous _creature to roam the earth! When they broke apart I couldn't stop staring at him. He was just so dang HOT!!! All my fowl feelings toward him quickly vanished.

I don't think I was paying much attention, but when Ethan, Edward, and me were the only ones left outside, I could feel the atmosphere grow intensely awkward. I snapped out of my phase and looked around me. Ethan was giving Edward a deathly glare, and by the look on Edward's face- even though he was trying _so _hard to show it –showed that he was slightly frightened by Ethan's wrath.

Edward cringed for some odd reason as Ethan was dressing his face with a smug smile. What were they doing? I felt kind of awkward; I had to say something. " Um, so your Edward Cullen?" he looked at me with an odd look of confusion and something else that I couldn't quite get. I don't know what it is, but I liked it.

" Ah, yes. I am Edward Cullen. May I ask your name?" he looked sort of dazed for a moment there. What?

I smiled, showing my teeth and answered, " My name in Eden Maylynne." I couldn't help but smile. I could hear Ethan leave. To go talk with Bella no doubt. Now it was just me and the Greek god Adonis.

" Well, it is _very_ nice to meet you Eden Maylynne." He said with a crooked smile that would have stopped my heart if it were still beating. I think im in love…

* * *

**ETHAN'S POV**

Just the way she looked at him made my heart drop. I knew she has still in love with him. But I thought that he didn't love her anymore. Or at least that is what Bella said he said when he, when he left her. I couldn't stand to look at this… this monster anymore. I started to walk back to the house; I wanted to know what Emily wants to tell Bella. More importantly, I want to know why _he _was here. Why did he have to come back? Will she take him back? My mind ran furiously fast trying to function properly.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

I dragged Bella back into the house and into my 'room'. I could tell she was nervous. But this needed to be done. She would probably hate me if I told her how much I hated her Edward. Good thing I know how to block my mind. If she heard that, I don't know what would have happened. But the most important thing to keep in mind is that our friendship-all of ours-is the key right now. We were all here for Bella and Bella was here for all of us, even in the hardest of times…

_I remembered the day that Victoria came back after she left us to be changed. She was not as intimidating as I thought she was. _

_I was the first to pounce on her; it caught her by surprise. So she couldn't use her power. Her power is a protection shield. It keeps her safe from any other ravenous vampire. That is when we found out Eden and Mak's powers. Eden can stop time and Mak can time travel. Along with his calming powers Ethan also has the power to enhance or completely take over others' powers. _

_So how we defeated Victoria was Ethan took her power and used it against her. We gave bella the honor of beheading her. After we ripped all her limbs we burned them. Then we put her ashes into a box and put it on a metal raft in the Atlantic and set the box on fire to. We watched as the box and Victoria's ashes mixed with the sweet smell of victory in our highly sensitive noses. _

_That was my favorite day of my existence. I will never forget it!_

I pulled out of my thoughts and quickly pulled myself together and back to reality.

The reality was: Edward was back and wants Bella

Back to the subject at hand, Bella had some serious 'splanin to do. First things first, does she still love him?

" Bella? OK, first things first. Do you still love him? Is he staying? Why is he here now? Why did he wait so long? Does he still love you? Why did he leave in the first place if he was just going to come back?" I was talking so fast, that I wasn't even sure she heard everything. Then she spoke.

" Yes, yes, I have no idea, I don't know that one either, yes, and for my safety as a human." She said in one quick breath. Okay, so she did catch everything. Good. Now just if u could remember what I asked her…

" Ok, now if you're done interrogating me, I would like to go and see Edward." Bella was starting to get up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. " Oh, no! I am nowhere near done with you missy!!!" she heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back into her chair.

"Ok, first, are you to getting together again? Cause Bella? I really don't trust him. If he left you before then what makes you think that he won't leave you again?" I know I was being a bit harsh. But I don't want him to screw up her life again. She means a lot to many people and to see her like that, that would just break their hearts. But mostly, it would break _our_ already broken hearts.

" I don't know Em. He asked me if I wanted to go and live with him and the rest of the Cullens. He said he wasn't going anywhere without me." She paused, and feeling happy and confident she held a smile on her face like a little girl with her very first Barbie doll. She spoke, " And I totally believe him." And she walked out to probably go and make out with Edward again. I just sat there dumbfounded at what she had just said, Along with everybody else in the room.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**? POV**

I don't think Eden ever came back in. I hope she is all right. Everybody else seems to be 'not themselves' at the moment. And to think that this is all _Edward's_, I sneered the name, fault. I out onto the patio and down the wooden stairs. i lifted my head from my feet.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I took in the scene before me…

* * *

**A/N:**

** THERE I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! Oh, please don't be mad! The cliffy makes it fun!!! I promise anybody that can guess the ?POV 2 new chaps!!!!!**

**

* * *

okay, i have some VERY important news. 2 things actually. first i would like to address the fact that only one person has told me which story they want me to start next. i will at LEAST need 10 before i start the story.

* * *

**

**okay, and secondly, well actually, this one is more important but, whatever floats your boat...**

**i have deleted a story from my stories list and would like to know if you want me to put it back up.**

**i still have the chapters saved in my file so if you want them**

**just PM me. **

**The story: You Did What!!!  
**

* * *

**Love you all!!!!!**

**R&R!!! please!!!**

**~Brittany ******


	8. Chapter 8 The Cullens

**A/N: ****-The-Bat-Girl-****, ****Bae319****,** **xXxBloodandPain. LikeNoOtherxXx, thank you! All of you have tried your hand at guessing, but the ? POV was Mak; Ethan was a good guess though! Thank you again!**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO FROM HERE…

* * *

  
**

_**Previously on: Music to My Ears**_

**? POV**

I don't think Eden ever came back in. I hope she is all right. Everybody else seems to be 'not themselves' at the moment. And to think that this is all _Edward's_, I sneered the name, fault. I went out onto the patio and down the wooden stairs. I lifted my head from my feet.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I took in the scene before me…

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: THE CULLENS**

There, standing in front of Edward and Eden were six vampires. And compared to how Bella described them, I could easily tell who they all were. Carlisle was talking to a woman who looked to be in her 30s, I believe her name is esme. Next to esme stood the most gorgeous woman to roam the earth, Rosalie hale. Next to her was a HUGE brawny man, Emmet I suppose. Standing next to Carlisle, and whisper yelling at Edward was a small pixie like figure, Alice. Next to her was the only one left. Jasper. I could not hear what Alice was yelling at Edward for, but I had a feeling it was about Eden. Edward kept looking at her from a side-glance, she would turn away softly giggling. _Why is she giggling?_

Everybody turned to look at me as I walked out into the yard I instantly felt anxious. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I shot Jasper a glance.

This is really awkward. I needed to say something, right now! "Um, w-what are you guys doing h-here?" I stuttered. I felt yet another wave of calm rush my way, I felt slightly better. Alice was the one to speak first.

" Hi Mak! I am Alice; this is Jasper, Emmet, Rosa-"

" I already know who all of you are. What are you doing here?" I asked again, looking at everybody in the circle, including Eden. I gave her a, _what did you do!_ look. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We are here," Rosalie sounded quite annoyed. " because Edward said he would be back before 12. And it's already 3:30. Alice was getting worried." She scoffed at the end of her explanation. " And we get here only to find Edward a-" Edward pushed Rosalie; apparently she was going to say something that he didn't want me to know. I can't believe that Eden would do this to me! I thought she loved me! Well, I was defiantly going to get to the bottom of this.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Rosalie was about to tell Mak that Eden and I were making out. If Bella knew that, I would loose her again, and it's not like I kissed Eden. I didn't, she kissed me! But she is a good kisser, I think I wouldn't mind if she kissed me again. But, no matter what, Bella CANT find out about Eden and me. I, I just can't let that happen. I quickly pushed Rosalie so she would shut up. If Mak was to know then he would totally tell Bella, and Eden is with Mak, oh, what did I get myself into! Whatever it is, I hope I can get out of it. Easily.

**ALICE'S POV**

I was yelling at Edward when I heard soft footsteps coming outside. We all looked up only to see Mak. He looked a little nervous. I felt calmness wash over all of us, I didn't miss that he shot Jasper a look. Did he know about us? He spoke first, "Um, w-what are you guys doing h-here?" Jasper sent another calm wave over everyone. We all felt a little better. I felt that I should speak up, I didn't want Emmet to speak, I knew that he would scare the hell out of him." Hi Mak! I am Alice; this is Jasper, Emmet, Rosa-"

" I already know who all of you are. What are you doing here?" he interrupted me, he looked at everybody in the circle, including Eden. Just then I got a vision:

_I could see an alter, a white dress, a divorcement file, and a tear stained napkin in quick flashes, almost to fast for me to see._

_Then they stopped, I saw a seventeen-year-old girl sitting on a stool, crying looking at a picture of somebody I could not see. Suddenly she threw the picture into the corner wiped her nose on the back of her hand and sniffled._

_A single tear fell from her face._

The vision ended.

What did the vision mean? Why did I have it? I didn't even recognize the girl in my vision. Why am I having visions about a random teenager? Why was she in a wedding dress? This is too weird. I had to have the vision for a reason, now whet might that reason be??? I couldn't help but feel that the answer is almost close enough to touch, just out of me reach.

**BELLA'S POV**

And with that I walked out of the room. I really did believe him. I wanted to see him again, just to make sure. I couldn't get the feeling out of my head that Emily could be right. What if he does decide to leave me again? What will I do then? Will I be able to go on with my life?

I walked back out side, but what I saw made my heart soar! The rest of the Cullens were here! I ran back into the room to get Emily and Ethan. The result; I had to drag them outside. They would budge! But I got them to the patio door to see for themselves. When they saw them standing there they got right up and walked beside me. We walked out to the back yard; I could hear everybody's thoughts. Including Edward's.

_Oh, there's anybody tells her about Eden and me, I will personally rip their heads off! I can't lose her again! She means to mush!_

What did they do? Hm, maybe Eden will help me.

_Oh, my gosh! That kiss was so awesome! No wonder Bella loved him so much! He is such a good kisser!!!! Ahhh._

I. I. Cant. Believe. It. I looked over to Edward, then I ran. I ran into the woods. I could feel him following me. I sped up. I knew that he could out run me by a mile, but I know my way around this wood, he doesn't. I zigzagged and curved and swiveled my way around the trees until I was sure that Edward was not with me anymore. I felt like crying. I pulled out a receipt for my pocket and a pencil from behind my ear and I began to write.

_Well, here we are again  
Throwing punch lines, no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fast  
And we won't work this out_

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight_

_Every single word's been said (Whoa oh oh oh)  
Broke each other's hearts again (Oh oh oh)  
As the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breakin' down  
she screams out_

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight_

_(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We just gotta try  
Tonight  
(We gotta work this out)  
(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We just gotta try  
Tonight_

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight_

_Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wastin' time  
(Tonight)  
If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find  
(We might work this out)  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive  
(Keep it alive, keep it alive)  
(Tonight)  
I'm starting to see the morning light  
We finally worked this out_

I was proud of my new song. Hopefully Ethan or Mak can be the main singer for this song. It seems more like a guy song to me. I sighed, I started to walk back, slowly at human pace. I could hear the soft whisper of the forest animals waking up. But I was not expecting to hear what I heard next. I heard Edward.

"Bella?" he yelled, was he looking for me? " Bella? Is that you? Oh, thank god!" he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. " I have something to ask you."

He pulled away and pulled a small black box out of his front right pocket, got down on his right knee and took my left hand. "Isabella Swan. I will love you forever, with all my heart. I will love you through times of horror and of times of joy, happiness and sorrow. Will you marry me?" he looked up to me with his golden ocher eyes, smoldering me.I forgot why I ran into the woods in the first place.

I looked at him, so much love in his eyes, I couldn't say no. "yes." He stood up and pulled me into a passionate kiss, our lips molding together as one, I pulled him closer, I wanted more. Until I heard footsteps behind me I turned around to find a girl she was crying...

**LILLIE'S POV**

My mom wasn't home, when ever that happens its always really scary. She leaves me alone for really long amounts of time and when she is home she never feeds me or loves me. She calls me a little brat. She hates me, I can see why to. Her boyfriend at the moment is really mean to, he calls me a bitch and a little burden. He always touches me to, he scares me, I wish I could just die sometimes. I have to wear long sleeves and turtle necks or scarves to cover up all of my bruises. I have a HUGE scar across the front of my torso, and many elsewhere. Before my mom left she told me to go die in a hole, thats when I made my escape. Surely I wouldn't be missed. I ran into the forest behind my house, and I just kept running, and running and running. I found a nice place to sit and cry myself out. Maybe I'll die out here, then I wont have to be in a world with my _mother._ All of a sudden I hear a bass voice calling out, I tensed. It couldn't be Ben, my moms boyfriend, could it? " Bella?" no, that didn't sound like Ben, I wonder who Bella is though. Is she like me, a worthless bitch? No, Christy says that nobody is as worthless or as ungrateful as me. "Bella! Oh, thank god!" I looked around, they sounded really close. When I saw them my jaw dropped. It was Isabella Swan! She is like my favorite singer! I can totally connect to her songs! But who is the guy? I mean, sure he's hot, but I didnt know she was dating anybody.

" I have something to ask you." He pulled away from their embrace and pulled a small black box out of his pocket, got down on his right knee and took her hand. "Isabella Swan. I will love you forever, with all my heart. I will love you through times of horror and of times of joy, happiness and sorrow. Will you marry me?" he said. I couldn't believe it! He just proposed! Oh, I could get so much money if I told the press this! Oh, wait, I dont have any money to go to the press. That thought reminded me of why I came here in the first place. I dont ever remember her anwsering his proposal, but all I could hear was my quite weeping.

All of a sudden I heard a quite gasp. I looked up to find that Bella and the dude have spotted me. I got ready to run.

* * *

**A/N: SO, that cliffy huh? They can be pretty annoying! Hope you guys don't hate me to much.**

**A special thanks to the Jonas brothers, I used their song, tonight**

**Love them!

* * *

  
**

**If you review then nick Jonas will come a knocking at your door!!!**

**R&R!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Christy is Lillie's mom**

**~Brittany**


	9. Chapter 9 the thing

**A/N: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously on Music to My Ears:**

**LILLIE'S POV**

_All of a sudden I heard a quite gasp. I looked up to find that Bella and the dude have spotted me. I got ready to run._

* * *

I got to my feet and ran, I didn't know if they were going to follow me or not. But I knew that they would never be able to catch up to me. I was as fast as a cheetah, or at least that's what my track and field coach said.

I was running and all of a sudden I smacked into a wall. _Where did that come from!!! _I fell to the ground. I looked up and passed out.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella broke away from me and looked over her shoulder, she gasped quietly. There sat a young girl about 11 or 12. She was crying. I could hear why. She was having a flash back,

There was a younger version of the young girl maybe six or seven. She was crouching in the corner of a small, unfinished room. There were two other people, the woman, who looked much like the young girl, was carrying a wooden picture frame with an evil glint in her eye, the man just hovered over the small girl, making her cry.

_All of a sudden the woman hurled the picture frame at the small girl and screamed, "What is wrong with you! My diner isn't even started yet and we have to leave in an hour! Go get it started!!! NOW!!!" the young girl was whimpering in pain from the blow of the wooden frame. She stood up and there was a huge gash across her torso, there was so much blood on the floor that I thought she was going to pass out. _

_Then there were woods, trees passing by. Blurred, she was running._

I looked around and sure enough the small girl was not here. I looked over to Bella she was just looking after the girl; I think her name was Lillie.

_I want to go after her, Bella_. She looked at me and started to run after her. I followed, gaining on her. She was fast!! Were did she go! I caught the sent of something unbearably disgusting! I followed it though. It felt like my nose was going to come off!!! If only I knew what it was.

**ALICES POV**

I was just standing there when Edward and Bella's future went blank; it just disappeared! This has never happened to me before! What is going on! Why can't I see them!!!!!! Jasper came over to ask what was going on, he could feel my distress.

"Hey, what's going on? You aren't feeling very happy. What's up?" he looked at me with genuine concern. Should I tell him, or… not? Yes! What are you thinking! Of course I should tell him! Why wouldn't I? I love him; he loves me!

"Jasper? I can't see Bella or Edward. They just disappeared! I don't know where they are! What if something happened to them!!!" I was dry sobbing into this welcoming shoulder. What if I never get to see Bella again! Or Edward! My sobs were louder, as my worries grew.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a scream coming from the distance, somewhere in the woods. Jasper and I looked each other and started to run to see who screamed. This night just couldn't stop handing out surprises, could it?

We were well into the forest when I caught a smell so foul I thought that I was actually going to throw up. " Jasper! My nose is going to fall off! Do you smell that!!!" I looked over at him, his beautiful face was scrunched up, making it look like he just swallowed whatever that smell is.

"I don't think there is any way that I can NOT smell it, Alice."

Jasper caught Bella and Edward's sent; we followed it about a quarter of a mile until we heard some yelling and crying.

"give her back! You don't even know her!" yelled an unknown voice.

" SO! I can take care of her _WAY_ better than YOU can! For all we know, you could get mad at her and just phase! What would happen if she were to close! Huh! What then! What would you tell the ER? 'Oh, I just got a little mad and changed into my wolf form. She was to close and I ended up almost killing her.' They would probably take you to some mental hospital! Then they would bring her back to her mother! Do you know what that would even mean! Do you even know why she was in the woods in the first place!!! I DIDN'T THINK SO!!!!!!!" I heard Bella yell. What was she talking about! " SO GET YOUR HAIRY BUTT AWAY FROM LILLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

" WELL, AT LEAST I WONT BE A THREAT TO HER! I DON'T EVEN LIKE BLO-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN SAY THE WORD!!!!!! AND FOR INFORMATION, I AM A _VEGITARIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _ I think its time that I step in, I don't want anyone to get hurt, plus, I don't want to miss this! I stepped out of the bushes and I could even comprehend what I saw. I fainted.

**A/N:**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. BUT HOW DO YOU THINK BELLA IS**

**YELLING AT????**

**2 CHAPS TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS!!!!!!**

**( ITS REALLY EASY IF YOU READ THE BOOK)**

**R&R!!!**

**~brittany**


	10. Chapter 10 the fight

**A/N: HEY!**

**SO THANK YOU **

XxVampirexOnxDrugsxx

mrsjaspercullen95

Marian Hood

**YOU ALL GOT IT RIGHT!!! EVERYBODY SAY THANKS TO THEM! THEY GOT YOU GUYS TWO NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!

* * *

  
**

**There was some** **question that I was trailing from the plot, so to clear things up**

**I am NOT trailing from the plot**

**Lillie has a significant role in this**

**Story.**

_**Previously on Music to My Ears:** _

**_APOV_**

" WELL, AT LEAST I WONT BE A THREAT TO HER! I DON'T EVEN LIKE BLO-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN SAY THE WORD!!!!!! AND FOR INFORMATION, I AM A _VEGITARIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _I think its time that I step in, I don't want anyone to get hurt, plus, I don't want to miss this! I stepped out of the bushes and I could even comprehend what I saw. I fainted.

**BELLA'S POV**

I heard a faint thud; I turned around to find an Alice lying on the ground, and a Jasper trying to find out why she collapsed. I forgot about the problem with JACOB **(A/N: the person she was fighting with last chapter) **and ran over to Alice's side. I looked up to see Jasper looking at me. Our eyes met and I just got lost in his beautiful, golden ocher eyes. For a second I forgot that there were other people in the clearing, it only felt like it was Jasper and I. I looked down to find Alice waking up. Wait! Waking up!! I had NO idea that vampires could faint!! What is going on!!

"Alice? Did you, um, just… faint?" I asked her.

"I have no idea! But, I thought I saw a werewolf." She looked around, her eyes falling over Edward, Lillie, Jasper, me, and finally, Jacob Black. "I… I, I thought they were all extinct. I didn't know…" she was talking to herself. I looked over to Jasper again, he wasn't looking though; he was looking at the ring on my finger. It suddenly felt like the ring weighed a trillion pounds. I helped Alice stand up and asked her if she was okay, she said she was fine, and stalked off to have a little chat with Jacob.

"Um, excuse me! Um, who do you think you are!!! You aren't supposed to even exist!!! Why are you here!!!!! Ugh!!! This is going to ruin EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!! Why can't you just go away and never come back! You… you… you vision stealer!" she was an inch away from his face, yelling at top volume. I didn't even get why he didn't phase yet. I could tell he was on the verge though. I quickly ran over to Lillie and picked her up, and brought her over to where Jasper and I were just standing. I looked at her face; she was still unconscious. When she ran into Jacob, I think her mind just couldn't comprehend that in front of her stood a seven-foot werewolf.

Her eyes were starting to open, she looked into my eyes, and started to cry again, she wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me with all her might. "Please don't make me go back!" she whispered into my shoulder. " I don't want to be with my _mother."_ I didn't miss how she sneered the word mother. I couldn't blame her either. If my mother did the things her mother did to her, then I would have ran away way before I was 11.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I wont make you go back to her. I can tell she wasn't very nice to you. If we can, then I will keep you! Would that be fun?" the thought of her going back to her mother and step-dad hurt my un-beating heart. I couldn't let this young girl go back there, if anything they would treat her with even _more_ disrespect than they showed her before.

" Oh! Really, you mean it?" she seemed extremely excited by this idea; I was to. I could already feel the connection that we had. I felt like it was my duty to protect her, like I was her mother and not that… that… bitch of a mother. It was right then that I decided to make her my own, I was going to adopt her. I sped home with Lillie in my arms, she meant a lot to me, even now.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Before Bella started to yell at the werewolf for taking Lillie from her she said I should probable go back to the house. I don't know why, but I did as I was told. I ran back to the house thinking how lucky I was to have two of the most wonderful women in the world after me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was out of the forest, and I smashed right through the wall of Bella's house. I looked around to find that everybody seemed to be there. Emmet and Ethan were making their way over to me, rolling their sleeves up. This cant be good. Why would they _both _be mad at me, I mean I know Ethan has a thing for Bella, but why would Emmet be mad at me? I didn't even do anything. I didn't know what else I could do, so I went into their thoughts;

_I can't believe he proposed to her, right after her kissed Eden! Why would he _do _that!!! –_ Ethan

_I am so, totally going to kill Edward! How dare he hurt Bella like that! Why would he even consider kissing anybody else? Who do you love Edward? Bella or Eden? _When I didn't answer, he smirked and thought; _now I _have _a reason to pummel you! why would you hurt bella! she is one of my favorite sisters! when she finds out, oh, you better run Eddie! –_ Emmet

I just stood in one place as I felt Emmet and Ethan pounce on me and throw me to the ground. Emmet threw a punch at my face and Ethan threw a punch to my gut. I could feel the wall give when Emmet threw me into it. Bella was going to kill me; this has got to stop. Why weren't Esme and Carlisle doing anything? All they were doing is watching me get pummeled by Emmet and Ethan. Both of their minds were blocked too, where they on Emmet and Ethan's side as well? What did I do!!! All of a sudden I heard the ceiling crumble to the ground covering all of us. When I found my way out of the ruins I found Bella, Alice, and Jasper standing just outside of the rummage. All just staring at the mansion-used-to-be. I didn't even know how to begin, it wasnt even my fault.

"Okay, well, I don't even know how to explain this one." I said in a low voice. Bella was still staring at the house; I think she was just a little bit stunned. "Um, Bella, love? Are you okay?" I was starting to get worried about her; she looked like an actual statue from here. I started to walk towards her, but the statue I called Bella finally cam to life and glared at me.

"Stop!" she said in an even voice, but I could tell she was a bout to loose it. " You," she said pointing at me, " you get off of my land! All of you leave, NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked at me with the deadliest glare I have ever seen in my life. That's when I noticed that Bella was holding the little girl, Lillie. She looked terrified. I certainly couldn't blame her though. I looked behind me, to the rest of my family; they all had a shocked expression locked on their faces. I turned around to face her again; she just stared at me, expectant. " I said get out." She said, more quietly. She looked down at Lillie and whispered something to her; she seemed to be a little less frightened. Alice turned to look at Bella, " All of us Bella?" she whispered. Bella just nodded her head and set Lillie down on the soft grass.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise and the house was still a mess. We looked back to Bella; she was not looking. She was waiting for Lillie to fall asleep so she could put the house back together. I turned around and ran, I ran all the way back to Forks. This would scar me for the rest of my life. how could i make such a bid mistake that i didnt even know about?

**BELLA'S POV**

I was waiting for Lillie to fall asleep so I could fix the house. When she did finally fall asleep I stood up and walked over to the remains of my house. Emily, Ethan, Eden, and Mak went to a hotel for the night. I tried to tell Lillie to go with them, but she said that she didn't want to leave me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose, I pictured the house perfect and just the way it had been before there was a fight. I opened my eyes and there it was. My perfect house. I turned around and saw that Lillie was awake. CRAP!

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CLIFFY!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY THEN JUST PM ME!!!**

**R&R!!**

**~Brittany  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Into Lillie's Mind

**A/N: HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Previously on Music to My Ears:**_

_**BPOV**_

I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose, I pictured the house perfect and just the way it had been before there was a fight. I opened my eyes and there it was. My perfect house. I turned around and saw that Lillie was awake. CRAP!

**CHAPTER 11:**** in Lillie's mind**

**LPOV**

Bella had told everybody that they needed to leave. Bella told me that I needed to sleep; she told me that it would be better for me to go with the rest of her band. They went to a hotel for the night. I said that I wasn't by any chance going to leave her side. She sighed and gave in. she set me softly on the grass and told me to sleep again. This time I said yes and fell asleep. Not seconds later I woke up to the soft sound of Bella standing up and walking over to the edge of the ruined house. What was she going to do? Just look at it? I certainly didn't think so, but the thing she did next was the farthest thing from my mind.

She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, all of a sudden the house started to put itself back together! I was sure that I was still dreaming, but when Bella turned around and gasped I quickly dismissed that thought. I was sure that I was not having a dream, not having a hallucination. I stood up and walked over to her. She was instantly a statue. I looked at her with questionable eyes.

"Okay, Lillie. I can explain! I promise." She said, coming alive again.

" Oh, Bella, you don't need to. I already know ALL about you." I said with a slick smile. She glanced at me with a worried look on her face.

" How much do you know?" she sighed. Wow! There is _actually_ something that I didn't know about her? What could she hide? Why would she hide it?

" You mean you _do _have a secret!! Oh, my gosh! You can tell me!" I said quickly in excitement. She looked almost deadly, could I really have made her _that_ upset? "Never mind." I said, ashamed at myself. I cringed away from her, getting ready for the blow of her hand. When I didn't feel anything I opened one eye, she was looking at me with the weirdest expression on her face. I think it was love in her golden eyes that I saw, but I wasn't quite sure. She came over to me and wrapped me up into a tight hug; it was a bit too tight. I couldn't breath!

"…Um… Bella…cant…breath!" I managed to squeeze out. She realized that she was hugging me to hard and eased up a little. But she still held onto me, almost like she wouldn't want me to escape.

" Why did you think I would hurt you?" she whispered, almost so low that I thought I imagined it. But when I turned around I saw the expectant look in her face and answered her question. " Weren't you mad at me? I thought you were going to hit me. Christy always does that, even when things are not my fault. Im sorry if I offended you." I said. She squeezed me a little bit more in reassurance, "would I do that to you?" she said. She looked at me with her odd colored eyes and I felt like all I could do is say "no."

I fell asleep in her arms while she brought me into the house. While I was sleeping, my head was forming a nightmare;

We were in her house and she was sitting on the sofa and I was eating breakfast. All of a sudden I cut my finger trying to open the cereal box. Bella came racing into the room, she was looking at me, as I was food or something, her eyes were pitch black and when she tried to smile fangs came seeping out of her mouths with venom oozing out of them. I screamed, and ran out of the house and into the woods. Out of nowhere I bumped into a hard, rock wall. When I looked up I saw one of the Cullens-as Bella told me-looking at me with the same hunger on their face. I tried to turn and run, but bella was coming up from behind me,

I woke up to feel someone nudging me.

"Hey. Is every thing alright, Lillie?" said Bella, everybody was apparently back because they were hovering over me with worried expressions. That's when I noticed that all of their eyes are the same color. That's just plain weird! I have never noticed that!

"Yea, im fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I lied, its not like she could read my mind.

"Alright." She said in a very suspicious tone. And with that she walked away. " Do you want so breakfast?" I heard her yell over her shoulder. Was she serious? I could have breakfast? Wait, I would have to make it though.

"Sure, I'm coming."

"No, no! You stay right there! I'll make it for you. What do you want?" she said coming back into the living room. Emily had sat down besides me, and Eden, Mak, and Ethan all went out. They wouldn't tell me where though; I guess they don't trust me with their secret yet.

When I finished bella's really yummy eggs and bacon, she showed me to the room I will be living in. she said that we would need to go to the adoption center and file an adoption **(I don't really know how you do it, but this how you do it in my story)**.

**BPOV**

After Lillie finished her foul smelling breakfast I showed her to her room, and said that we would need to go to the adoption center and make it official. She was extremely exited when I said this, maybe just a proper closing that says that she wont be going back to her mother.

We were driving in my new red convertible with me in the drivers' side and Lillie in the passenger seat. I couldn't help but hear the thoughts of the people walking past us on the road,

_Wow! Did she have a kid? I didn't know that! When did she have a kid?_

_Who is that in the passenger seat? Is that…no, never mind it can't be Lillie. She's at home, and if she's not…_

I shuddered at that thought. It was Lillie's mom. I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "slide down in your seat." She did as she was told with out even asking why. I looked over to her, she looked a little scared, what was she thinking?

_Oh, my god! That can NOT be Christy! What is she going to think if im not home! When I do get home, she is probably going to kill me! I don't want to go back home, I want to stay here with Bella. She's so nice, the nicest person I have ever met. But there is something about her; I think she has a big secret. I wonder how major it is. Will she tell me someday? Oh, I sure hope so. I want her to be like a REAL mother to me. Maybe that guy that asked her to marry her will live with us that would be nice! He doesn't seem very mean although when I first saw Ben I didn't think he was going to be as mean as my… mother. Maybe someday ill have a brother or sister! Oh, that would be so much fun! I wonder why Bella asked everybody to leave, I could totally tell that they all loved her, and I could tell that she loved them all too. I hope they can come back; I want to get to know them more, that would be nice.

* * *

  
_

I slipped out of her mind; she wanted me to be her mom. My ice-cold heart felt slightly warmer at the thought. I liked it, Lillie Swan. She would love to come to the concerts, meet everybody famous, have a rich, loving parent. I pulled up to the adoption center. I got out as well did Lillie as we walked into a whole new life.

* * *

**A/N: THERE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO POST IT LAST IGHT, OR THIS MORNIG. BUT I GOT IT OUT TODAY, SO IM HAPPY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~bRITTANY**


	12. Chapter 12: Christy

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up!!!!! Sorry I took so long to update; I am kind of busy at home, but that's no excuse!**

**So here you go!!!!**

_**Previous on Music to My Ears:**_

I slipped out of her mind; she wanted me to be her mom. My ice-cold heart felt slightly warmer at the thought. I liked it, Lillie Swan. She would love to come to the concerts, meet everybody famous, have a rich, loving parent. I pulled up to the adoption center. I got out as well as Lillie as we walked into a whole new life.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: ****CHRISTY**

**LPOV**

Bella helped me out of the car and held my hand as we walked up to the big, fancy, building. To be completely honest, I was, truly scared that Christy and Ben would not let Bella adopt me. I mean, they seemed to enjoy torturing me. Would they want to keep me, only to torture me more and call me mean names? I don't think that I would be able to handle that any more. Now that I have seen a life that I could have; why would I go back to that hell whole?

"Honey, don't worry. You wont have to go back to your…_ mother. _I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure I keep my word, alright?" said Bella, almost as though she read my thoughts. I felt her stiffen slightly. But the thing that made _me_ stiffen was the shrill, screaming voice of, no other than, Christy.

She came running into the building snatching me up into an _extremely _tight hug, almost as though she meant to suffocate me. Which I think was her intention.

" Oh, my god! Lillie! Where have you been! I missed you sooo, sooo, sooooo much! I thought you ran away. Now why would you _do _that?" she said, looking into my eyes, squeezing my arm, her nails digging into my skin, almost breaking skin. I was about to ask her- very politely –to let go of my arm, or at least loosen her grip, but –again- Bella came to my rescue.

"Excuse me ma'am. But, I think you are hurting her. If you could let her go, that would be great." She said, taking Christy's hand off of my arm with ease. " Come on, Lillie. Lets go."

" Oh, no! Where do you think your going with my daughter!!??" screeched Christy, grabbing Bella by the arm and trying to pull her arm away from mine. But to my surprise, it was Christy who gave up with an ear splitting "OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" by now there was Press everywhere, taking notes, and pictures.

"WHAT!!! I DIDN'T DO A FREAKING THING TO YOU!!!" screamed Bella; she had a glare dressing her face. If I was mistaking, I think I saw Christy cringe back away from Bella. I turned to look at her; she had the deadliest glare on her face, like she was about to kill or something. Even I cringed away from her, that didn't go unnoticed by Christy.

" HA! You think you can take care of her better than _I _can? She's scared of you! Do you think that she would want to live with a person she's scared of?" And she thought that I wasn't scared of her! HA! She was WAY off on that one! I was scared of her even here, with Bella near me. And I wasn't scared, I was just surprised to see that emotion so strongly plastered on her face. Scared is the last thing I feel when I'm with Bella. I actually feel safe, so Christy is WAY, WAY, _WAY _off.

" Actually," Bella said matter-of-factly. " She is more scared of you than of me! She said she feels safer with me than she has ever felt in. her. Life." It was so weird, I never said that, and Bella keeps saying things like she can read my mind! Then it struck me! What if she can?

**BPOV**

" Actually," I said matter-of-factly. " She is more scared of you than of me! She said she feels safer with me than she has ever felt in. her. Life." I said, getting closer to her face every word.

_Can Bella really read my mind?_ It was Lillie. How could I have been so careless as to answer from her mind instead of her words? I backed away from _Christy_ just as some jerk took my picture. I got right in his face and ripped the camera from his – what he thought – tight grip. I took the camera in my hands and crumpled it. The look on the guys face was priceless. Oh, he looked like he was about to cry. I turned when I heard a certain girl named Lillie scream my name.

"BELLA!!!!!!" Yep, that was Lillie. Christy had snatched her when I went to crumble the camera. I heard her talking to Lillie, quietly, so nobody could hear. To bad she didn't know that even if she talked like that a mile away, I would still be able to hear her.

" When I get you home you are going to wish you were never born! Just like me. God, you are such a pain in the as-" I cut her off- making her trip – by pulling the rug out from under her feet. She fell on her back taking Lillie with her. I ran as fast as I could, still trying to maintain a human pace, and picked Lillie up and brought her to a couch. I told her to stay here, no matter what. I turned around and walked over to Christy. When I looked up I saw the Cullens – minus Edward – standing over Christy and me. Alice had a smirk on her face, as did Emmet and Jasper. Rosalie was just glaring at Christy; think that she was to die one way or another. I had to admit, I was with her on that one. Carlisle and esme were just watching the scene fold before them. I felt a warm glow of calmness flow over everybody in the room; I looked over to Jasper. I gave him a warm smile, saying thank you silently.

Christy opened her eyes from the three seconds they were closed due to the fall. She screamed as she saw seven pairs of golden eyes staring at her. Her scream was earsplitting at before anybody saw it coming, Christy grabbed my neck and tried her _very_ hardest to strangle me, to bad that my skin was rock hard. She obviously noticed, and in response she whispered, "what are you." She looked into my eyes with an emotion that was calculating and also filled with hatred. " Where is Lillie? I want to see her before you take her away." She whispered. I was about to grab her shirt and scream in her face again, but when what she said processed in my mind, I stopped myself and went into her mind, scared of what I was going to find.

_Well, obviously she's not human. No human has rock hard skin, and can move a rug without even touching it. Also, that hunger in her eyes when she glared at me. It was inhuman. It had another meaning. Could she be like… Super girl or something? Is there any radioactivity in her? I don't know, but if I don't give her what she wants, I bet she could easily kill me. The only thing she wants though is Lillie. Im sure of that._

I pulled out of her mind. If she figured out what I –we- were, all of us would be killed, either by the valtury **(I don't know how to spell it, so sorry if its spelt wrong)**, or the humans. Either way, she would _never_ find out, nor would she ever become one.

"Lillie is over there, on the couch. And, thank you." I looked up to the Cullens, why were they even here?

"Why are you guys here? I thought I told you to go." I said sadly. I knew for sure that there was going to be an article about this little… meeting in magazines around the word tomorrow.

" Bella, I saw that you were going to get into this little, quarrel today, so I made everybody come. Just if you needed any help. Which, I can tell, you didn't. So we'll just be going now." Alice said softly, turning to walk back out of the building.

" Guys, tell me the real reason you came back." I sighed. I knew they weren't here for the trouble I caused, but for some other unknown reason. They would tell me, or I would just have to make them tell me.

" Fine, we came to ask you if you really want us out of your life. All of us, Bella. If you do, then we wont bother you again, but if you don't we can go someplace with Lillie afterwards." She said hopefully.

" Yeah, Bella. If you want us gone we'll leave. But why would you want _me _out of you life?" bellowed Emmet. It was no use though, if he was trying to make me laugh, it wasn't working so well. Nothing would make me laugh at this precise moment.

"I didn't mean for you guys to be put out of my life fully. I… I… I was just so caught up in everything. I almost lost Lillie to Jacob, I came home to find my house crumbled to the ground, and I found out that Eden kissed Edward. I was just, I guess I was just really, really stressed and my emotions got the better of me. Im sorry if you thought that I never wanted to see you again, im so, so sorry guys." I said into Rosalie's shoulder, She wasn't the bitter, pig-headed woman I first met; she was different now. I don't know what changed her, or why it changed her, but she was like another sister to me. I loved her so much, and I could tell that she loved me the same. Alice and Jasper came over to comfort me. I was still dry sobbing when I felt a light tap on the middle of my back. I turned from Rosalie's shoulder and looked into the questioning eyes of Lillie. She had a single tear escape her left eye.

" You can't take me can you? Do you even want me anymore?" cried Lillie. She turned and ran out of the large building. I ran after her, I could hear the Cullens behind me, and the Press behind them, yelling at us to stop, or look over their way for a picture. But, I paid absolutely _no_ attention to them; my heart was set on getting Lillie.

Of course, I caught up with her. I almost ran her over. I turned her around and looked her straight in her tear stained eyes. The scene before me broke my unbeating heart even more. I couldn't bear to see her crying. I quickly wiped the tears away and held her face in-between my two, cold hands. She cringed at the temperature of my skin, but stopped crying. She looked into my golden eyes and squeezed me into a tight hug. " Do you want me still?" she whispered, almost so low that _I _couldn't hear her. I looked her straight in the eye again, and replied;

" Of course I still want you! Do you think I would have been fighting your, your… your _mother, _if I didn't want you! I want you more than anything right now! And I'm not lying." I assured her. She seemed to believe me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away, and my hand automatically went to the cheek she just kissed, rubbing it. So this was what it felt like to be a mother. " How would you like to be Lillie Swan?" I asked her. She seemed ecstatic about the idea and gave me another quick hug.

" I would love that name… mom." I could hear the smile in her voice as she called me mom. It was true; I smiled to, at that magical word. _Mom._ I liked it.

I stood up and bumped into jasper, knocking him over. He grabbed my arm, to hold steady, only to pull me along too. I fell on top of him and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Im sorry Jasper." I said. He just chuckled and said,

"It fines Bella." Chuckling again. I giggled a little. That's when I noticed that Jasper had the most beautiful eyes ever. I just got lost in them. I was smiling like a dufus, im sure. But, truthfully, I didn't care. It just felt like it was just Jasper and I. I heard somebody clear their throat, quite loudly. I came completely out of my daze, and bit my bottom lip in embarrassment and got off of him. All he did was chuckle again.

I took Lillie to the adoption center… again, to get the proper papers. I hoped this wont take to long. I promised Lillie that we would be going shopping for new everything. Even though I have an _EXTREME _hatred for shopping, it was what I owed Lillie and I had to give that much to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"If you could just sign right here, that would be great." Said the man at the counter. She was creeping me out. He kept on winking at me and that bothered me, especially in front of Lillie. This would be the last of the papers. Finally, Lillie would be legally, my daughter. It's been at least eighteen months from the first paper I had to fill out for her.

She is now thirteen. She is growing up so fast, the only thing that bothers me is that she still doesn't know about me and the band, or even the Cullens. Which by her request, come over almost every day. Lillie, Alice, and Rosalie really hit it off, they hang out more than Lillie hangs out with me. That's really good and all, but the thing is the more she hangs out with them, the harder it is to keep the secret. And the harder it is to keep the secret the more danger she is in.

* * *

**A/N: IF ANY OF YOU ARE CONFUSED THE LAST TWO PARAGRAHS ARE IN THE FUTURE. SHE WAS 11 AND HER BIRTHDAY WAS COMING UP WITH IN THE NEXT MONTH AND SO SHE WAS TWELVE. SHE JUST RESENTLY HAD ANOTHER BIRTHDAY, WHICH MAKES HER 13 NOW.**

** THANKS FOR READING!!!!!! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I CHERISH THOSE WHO DO!!!!!!!! **

**~BRITTANY**


	13. Chapter 13 The truth

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HERES A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**CHAPTER 13: ****THE TRUTH**

_**LPOV**_

Last week was my fifteenth birthday. I got so many presents from Aunt Emily, Aunt Alice and Rosalie. Let's see, I got a new iphone, a dell laptop, a new LG slider, and mountains of clothes. Let me tell ya! I thought that I was going to need a new closet for all this stuff! Uncle Emmet and Uncle Ethan got me a new TV for my room. I was so over whelmed with all the stuff! I have never had this much in my entire life!

Tomorrow is the first day of the high school and to tell you the truth, I was freaked out! I haven't gone to school with Bella Swan as my mother yet, and I don't want people to become my friend just to see my mom. But I know that that will happen, I don't think I will be able to trust anybody.

I sighed and looked out my window, my mom told me that she would be back soon, and that Emmet and Rosalie would be here. She never tells me where she goes, but I have a feeling that it has to do with her secret. Over time, I have found out that Bella can read minds, that she can read mine. I've had to be very careful with my mind, only thinking about what she is when she goes out, or is at a concert or something. I've come to three conclusions;

she's some kind of super girl or other creature with super powers

she's some kind of fortune teller, with mystical powers, or,

just a fake

I know for a fact that number three is out. So totally scratch that.

she's some kind of super girl or other creature with super powers

she's some kind of fortune teller, with mystical powers

I looked at my list again staring at it for an immeasurable amount of time. Pondering what else she could be, I racked my brain for more ideas. But, I fond nothing.

Nada.

Zippo.

Zilch.

None.

I looked back outside my window. I don't know how long I sat there, staring out the window, not really seeing anything. But, soon enough, something coming out of the woods caught my eye. I turned more fully to see what was intruding, only to see Emily, Eden, Mak, Alice, Jasper, and Bella walking out of the woods. They looked quite peaceful, but when I saw their clothes, my thoughts took a different turn. Everybody but Alice and Eden were covered in head-to-toe dirt and something else… hmm? I couldn't make out what it was, but from here, it looked like blood stains. I mentally smacked myself, _why would they have blood all over them? Its not like they were attacked. There's nothing to attack them in the woods._

Side two disagreed;

_Why were they in the woods anyway? And there are bears and mountain lions in the woods here…_

I swiftly got up and ran down the two slights of stairs that separated my mom and me, I ran out onto the patio and down the wooden stairs and up to my mom, and the rest of my adopted family. "Oh, my GOSH! You guys! Are you okay? What happened to you!!!! Why were you in the woods? I thought that you guys were going out, where were you guys, and why cant you tell me?" I managed to say in one breath. I looked at all of the beautiful faces, looking back at me. They all turned around to look at one another, they all looked back at me and with sad eyes replied; "we're fine, nothing happened to us. We were just having some fun." Said Emily, I looked at her, really looked at her. Her hair was messy, with dirt and twigs. Her clothes were in fact, stained with blood. I cringed back with fear, why would they lie to me? I looked at her again, her face was filthy with dirt and around her mouth was a faint smudge of blood. I looked at her with horror. When she saw the expression on my face, _she_ cringed back, with worry and confusion easily detectable on her face.

"What are you, monsters?" I whispered, I couldn't believe this, they were… they were… they were vampires. I was going to run into the woods, but I changed my mind when I remembered that that was where they came out of. What if there were more of them? Would they decide to eat me? Or let me go, a helpless human, surly I never thought as this a possibility. This was the farthest from my mind when I thought about what they were; I thought that they were, like, superheroes or something. But man, was I wrong! They were filthy blood suckers.

I ran through the house and out the front door, Emmet and Rosalie yelling at me, asking where I was going. Well, if they wanted to know, then they could just ask the other filthy creatures in the back yard. Where I was going was not for them to know. Well, mostly because I didn't know where I was going at the moment, but also because I don't want them to find me.

_I found myself running through the streets of what looked like Italy. I ran around the corner of a stone building, only to be met with a pair of ruby red eyes. I looked back in horror as I tried to figure out the possibility of me escaping, but I found none. The sun moved out from under a cloud and I found myself looking into the sinister eyes of, the one and only, Bella Swan. She looked at me like I was something to eat, her eyes following my every move, keeping an extra eye in her prey, ready to pounce the moment I turned to run. I slowly walked backwards, until I felt the hard, cold stone wall hit my shaking back. I heard a hiss coming from somewhere behind Bella, I bent down into a crouch so I could see behind her. What I saw stunned me, behind Bella was Edward Cullen. Then man who Bella was going to marry, oh, so many years ago. He looked right by me, eyes set on Bella, like she was his prey. His lips curled around the sides of his mouth, almost into a smile, but soon all his teeth were visible and I heard another hissing-like sound. Bella turned around to look Edward in the eyes, "what do you want, Edward!" the venom in her voice me my spine shiver with fear. He didn't look at all mustered by it though. "What are you going to do with Lillie?" he said, now staring at me. That's when I noticed that his eyes are golden instead of ruby red. Was he not a vampire like the rest of the Cullen family? If he wasn't, then what was he? Could he be the super hero I used to think Bella was? All this was so confusing. "Oh, I was just going to," she thought to herself, probable an appropriate lie so he would leave her to go in for the kill. "Um… take her to the airport; I don't know why she was here in the first place." Edward looked at Bella, obviously he saw right though her lie. In one swift movement he had gotten by Bella's –what looked like a protective stance- crouching form and picked me up and swung me onto his cold back. Before I knew it we were running in the forest, and all to soon he stopped and carefully took me off his back and placed me on the ground._

_I looked around; we were in a lovely meadow with tall grass and beautiful Lillie's. I looked at him with questioning eyes; he just came up to me and swept me into a tight embrace. He held me tight to his chest and didn't let go. As abruptly as he swept me off my feet, he let go of me. I stumbled a bit but he held me steady. I felt his hands on my shoulder and looked up to meet his beautiful golden eyes. I felt the need to blink, but I was afraid that if I did he would just disappear. His face inched closer to mine, slowly and menacing, our lips were just centimeters away. _

_All of a sudden I felt like I was being pulled and pushed, I looked up to see Edward fading away, I was just standing there, in the blackness on the lonely nothingness. Then, I disappeared, and I felt the shaking and pushing again. When I found myself opening my eyes, I saw a dark man with long, black hair. _I screamed.

_**APOV**_

I was running through the forest on the way back from our hunting trip, when I suddenly stopped, my eyes glazed over and I suddenly realized that I was having a vision.

_I could see an alter, a white dress, a divorcement file, and a tear stained napkin in quick flashes, almost to fast for me to see._

_Then they stopped, I saw a seventeen-year-old girl sitting on a stool, crying looking at a picture of somebody I could not see. Suddenly she threw the picture into the corner wiped her nose on the back of her hand and sniffled._

_A single tear fell from her face._

_The vision ended._

My breath stopped and my body went stiff. I knew the girl in the vision, I knew her…

We walked out of the woods, to be greeted by a very worried looking Lillie. I stiffened, I felt a pick at my eyes, she would be so beautiful, and some jerk would ruin her life. I would personally take care of that, I will make sure she has the perfect guy; I will be very specific about who she will date, and what boys she can like. I need to stop this vision. But, by the numerous times I have seen the vision, I don't think that that would be possible. Lillie was inspecting Emily's face, closely. This was the one thing that I wish I had _not_ seen.

Finally, she would know the truth.

**A/N: THERE ! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	14. Chapter 14 IMPRINTED

**A/N: HERE YOU GO!!! SORRY FOR THE NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE CHAPTER 13. BUT I WAS PACKING, I SPRAINED MY ANKLE AND WE HAD TO GO FURNITURE SHOPPING. SO MY APPOLIGIES! **

**READ ON!!!!!!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

Lillie was inspecting Emily's face, closely. This was the one thing that I wish I had _not_ seen.

Finally, she would know the truth.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:**** AN UNEXPESTED VISITOR **

_**BPOV**_

When Lillie found out about us, I was shocked! The thoughts going on in her head, like she knew I could read her mind. Her thoughts were heavily guarded; she probably didn't even know she was doing it. But when she whispered "what are you, monsters?" my breathing hitched and I became a statue. She knew…

She was running away from me.

Why did Alice not see this? Is this not big enough for her to see? Why wasn't she looking for Lillie? She told me she was keeping an 'extra' eye on her! Doesn't that mean that she was watching out with her premotions? All I could think was why? Why would she think that running away would help anything? All she knows is to run. That's all her mother did, that's all she knows. But I thought that she trusted me. I was going to tell her, honest, but it has never been the right time, but now there will never be a right time. I thought to myself, trying to figure out a way for her to come back.

Well, she couldn't have found out if we never went into the woods…

All I have to do is ask Mak for a favor. I know he is nervous about using his powers, but I think this is the perfect time to get over his fear. I stood up and walked over to Mak. He was standing next to his 'girlfriend', Eden. Over the years, I have slowly forgiven Eden. Apparently, so has Mak. But the haunting feeling in the back of my head keeps telling me that she shouldn't be my friend anymore.

"Mak, I need you to do me a favor. Can you come with me for a sec?" I said, grabbing his hand before he could refuse. I dragged him around the side of the large house and looked him straight in the eye. "I need you to go back in time and tell yourself to tell us not to go into the woods behind our house to go hunting. I want to tell Lillie myself, I don't want her to find out." He hesitated for a fraction of a second, thinking about the pros and cons of doing as I asked. In the end he decided that it would be best not to, because the first-and only-time he time traveled, it was by mistake. I simply nodded and ran back into the woods. This would take a lot more thinking than I thought.

_**APOV**_

* * *

Bella stood up and walked over to Mak. She grabbed him by the arm and took him around the front of the house, probably to ask him to go back into time and stop Lillie from seeing us. I didn't miss the glare jasper sent Mak as Bella dragged him off, what was wrong with him?

The future was clear and there was nothing that I was worried about, but that feeling was turned into a nightmare when Lillie's future disappeared. This was just like when Edward and Bella's future disappeared so long ago, when they were fighting with…

Oh, no! Lillie was in the presents of a werewolf. Wait, why would she be with a werewolf? I knew where Lillie was, I didn't know if she was still there, but I was at least going to try. I stood up, everybody looking up with the sudden movement and said, "I'll be right back." And with that, I was off. Okay, Lillie was on a path somewhere in the middle of a –fairly nice- neighborhood. I went to the neighborhood, and to my surprise, there was Lillie. It looked like she just woke up, her hair was a mess and her cloths- don't even get me started! A man was hovering over her, then, I heard her scream.

She looked terrified! She quickly stood up and started to run in my direction, but when she spotted me, she turned right back around and headed for Jacob. That hurt! She loved me! I mean, yah, I didn't quite tell her the truth, but I rarely tell the truth to humans.

Jacob had stood up, he scowled when he saw me, "what are you doing here, filthy bloodsucker!" he did not seem to be very happy. Was he actually shaking? Why would he be so… so…? I don't even know a word to describe him. His shaking stopped, and his eyes roamed my body, his eyes finally met my face, and he looked like… like … a man who is just seeing the sun for the first time. It… couldn't be? No!

NO!!!

Why me? why did he _have_ to imprint on _me!_ he could imprint on any other girl in the world, but he chose me! I have a husband! He loves me, and I love him! I cant be away from him! But, there seemed to be this… magnetic pull on me, pulling me toward him, like I couldn't look away from his beautiful face. WAIT! I didn't just say his face was beautiful, did I? no, no, no!!!!

* * *

**A/N: THERE! SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE TO PACK...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO!!! HERES A THANKS TO:**

Jazz is mine

Renesemee Carlie Masen Cullen

twilight360days

snowfire81

Marian Hood

Edwardmaybiteme

mrsjaspercullen95

haleighrose7

xxVampirexOnxDrugsxx

xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx

AND MANY OTHERS!

**IF YOU DO THERE WILL BE A JASPER FOR YOU!!!!! (OR ANY OTHER CULLENS!)**

**UNTIL THE NEXT TIME I DECIDE TO WRITE,**

**~BRITTANY :) 3**


	15. Chapter 15: im so sorry!

**hey, I am so sorry guys!**

**I told you I wouldn't do this!**

**I know how much you hate when we- fanfic authors –post author notes as whole chapters, but this is news. Maybe sad, maybe not.**

**I am currently working on to many projects and I have decided to put this story on hold. **

**I love you all. Please feel free to yell, hate or anything. **

* * *

**Much love,**

**~Brittany aka, darklover101**


	16. Chapter 16 what im thinking about

Ill make this short:

I am thinking about deleting this story

Yell, scream, hate do whatever, but I don't think I can finish this story. I am sorry.

~Brittany aka, i-bit-a-pillow-or-two


	17. Chapter 17: YAY!

Hello, faithful readers! I have some wonderful news! I have been thinking about it, and I think that I have come up with a new chapter for this story.

So, everybody, on the count of three, one… two… three… YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, please be expecting a new chapter later on today. :)

Much love, and many thanks,

~Brittany which is now I-bit-a-pillow-or-two


	18. Chapter 18: the kiss

**A/N: Here it is, Loves! Enjoy! please read and review!!!!**

* * *

Why me? why did he _have_ to imprint on _me!_ He could imprint on any other girl in the world, but he chose me! I have a husband! He loves me, and I love him! I cant be away from him! But, there seemed to be this… magnetic pull on me, pulling me toward him, like I couldn't look away from his beautiful face. WAIT! I didn't just say his face was beautiful, did I? no, no, no!!!!

**CHAPTER 18: well, really 15**

**APOV**

He started to walk towards me, his eyes roaming my body. I could literally feel the magnetic force that was dragging him to me. I tried so hard not to give in to the force, but I failed, miserably. I started to walk closer, closer, suddenly I felt hot arms wrap around my small waist, my mind was fried, there was nothing I could do. My small arms wrapped around his large waist, pulling him closer to me. The only thing that was registering in my mind was that he had imprinted on ME! My arms were moving on their own accord, I certainly didn't want him to be touching me, he still smelled like shit, but, because of his blindness he won't be able to think of me smelling anything less than roses.

"Jacob…" I tried, but his lips met mine, cutting me off. His lips were burning mine, but, extremely surprisingly, it felt like home. Like his were the only lips that I had ever felt, and the only pair that I would WANT to feel. His hands slid down my back, stopping just above my butt. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, trying not to break the kiss. He was so much taller than me, he had to pick me up- my feet weren't even touching the ground anymore.

One little thought was parading through my head as I kissed Jacob. _Jasper._ I sighed into Jacob's mouth, and pulled away, instantly feeling that tug that I had felt earlier. "I can't do this, I can't. I'm so sorry." I said, pulling away from his embrace fully.

What was I supposed to do, forget about Jasper? No way! He was- still is- my life, I love him with all my heart! Well…

"Do what?" he asked, stepping closer. His arms wrapped around me once again as he placed his lips on mine, I kissed him back until I heard a gasp. I turned around to see a very sexy looking Jasper standing there with his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

_This cant be good_. I thought.

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Lillie had found out. She had figured out our secret. And it was my entire fault. My fault because I had suggested we go hunting in the back of the house, my fault because I hadn't stopped to think of what would happen if Lillie was staring out her window when we walked out from the woods, and my fault because I wasn't going to _let_ anyone else take the blame. We stood there for some time; Bella was just staring after Lillie, like she was willing her to come back. Then she glared at Eden, then looked at Mak, a light bulb seemed to be going off in her head as she spoke.

"Mak, I need you to do me a favor. Can you come with me for a sec?" she said, they walked away, where nobody would be able to hear them. I suddenly felt extremely jealous of him, for being able to get Bella alone like that, she was beautiful. I shook my head, what was I thinking? Yes, Bella _was_ beautiful, but not as beautiful as Alice, right? Lately my emotions have been turned upside down; it was driving me closer to the wall of insanity every waking second. Sure, knowing others' emotions, no problem, but knowing mine is like finding an atom sized needle in a world sized haystack.

Suddenly Alice shot up, "I'll be right back." She said quickly and turned to run back into the woods. What was up with her?

After about two minutes, Bella and Mak walked back into view, Bella looked a little heart-broken, and Mak looked just as upset. What had they been talking about- or doing- back there?

"Well, I gue- where did Alice go?" she said, looking at me. I just shrugged, I wasn't sure if my voice was trustable at the moment. My emotions still weren't going for the better of me.

"She just, up and left?" she asked me again, I nodded, she was shocked.

"I think she went to go find Lillie." Eden spoke; Bella shot her a glance, and then looked back at me.

"Can you go check on her for me? Like, follow her sent and see what she's up to." I stood up and nodded. She had gone back into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: **

**so, you like? Tell me! Im so excited for this! I realized how upset you guys were about my previous posts and I felt that I needed to make it up to you. So, here is a chapter dedicated to everyone who reviewed and PMed me about posting a chapter again and not deleting it. i love you guys! **

**any ideas or quotes you want me to try and use please comment :)**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: For this

**A/N:HEY GUYS!WELL, IN THE LAST CHAPTER I KINDA LEFT YOU HANGING- SO I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD CUT YOU READERS SOME SLACK AND UPDATE REAL QUICK! SO I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY! AND I AM SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Jacob…" I tried, but his lips met mine, cutting me off. His lips were burning mine, but, extremely surprisingly, it felt like home. Like his were the only lips that I had ever felt, and the only pair that I would WANT to feel. His hands slid down my back, stopping just above my butt. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, trying not to break the kiss. He was so much taller than me, he had to pick me up- my feet weren't even touching the ground anymore._

_One little thought was parading through my head as I kissed Jacob. __Jasper.__ I sighed into Jacob's mouth, and pulled away, instantly feeling that tug that I had felt earlier. "I can't do this, I can't. I'm so sorry." I said, pulling away from his embrace fully._

_What was I supposed to do, forget about Jasper? No way! He was- still is- my life, I love him with all my heart! Well…_

"_Do what?" he asked, stepping closer. His arms wrapped around me once again as he placed his lips on mine, I kissed him back until I heard a gasp. I turned around to see a very sexy looking Jasper standing there with his eyes wide and jaw dropped._

_This cant be good__. I thought._

* * *

Chapter 19(well, really chapter 16)

**JPOV**

I stood there with my jaw hitting the ground. My heart was broken in two, one half wanted to rip Alice's head off and the other wanted to rip Jacob's head off. Alice was just staring at me, wide eyed, I can feel the emotions coming off of her, hurt, disbelief, relief, discomfort, pain, desire, and most importantly, love. I couldn't tell who the love was aimed at me, or the filthy dog, but if it was appointed at me, there's no way in hell that I would take it! She chooses a freaking DOG over me!!! I… I had thought that she… loved me. I dropped my head and ran the other way. If he makes her happy then I won't stop them. I don't want to get in her way of happiness. I faintly heard Alice calling after me- begging for me to stop and just listen to her, but I couldn't I dry sobbed all the way back to the Swan- Cullen residents.

I burst through the forest edge, finding a very worried looking Bella. "Jasper, what's-" I grabbed her arm, pulling her with me, I wanted to tell her alone, in private.

"Please come with me." I whispered quietly. She nodded, concern clearly written on her face.

I brought her to a brook that I had found a while back, it was beautiful the sound of the rushing water was soothing and I hoped that by coming here I would calm down at least a little. We sat down on a boulder settled in the middle of the brook, my head was tilted downward, she reached for my chin and pulled it toward her.

"Jasper, please tell me what is going on." She asked, I wanted to tell her everything so I let it all out. Everything from when I was running to get Alice and from when I was bringing her here. All the emotions that were behind the actions, all the reasons behind the emotions- everything.

"Oh, Jasper!" she cried and brought me into a tight embrace. The feeling of warmth and completeness overwhelmed me with the simple contact. Bella was feeling confusion and a little bit of lust. "Did she tell you why?" she asked, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"No. I don't want an answer though; it's her problem- not mine." I said, looking into her eyes- into her soul. We just sat there for a little while, just looking at each other.

Suddenly, Bella leaned in, our faces were only a few inches apart- she was going to kiss me. i leaned in just a little bit more and our lips touched. i felt a shock of electricity at the contact and i cupped her cheecks with my hands, memorizing her face- just like she was doing to me. suddenly, i felt like i was falling- i didnt understand what was happening until we hit the water. we had fallen off the boulder! we just looked at each other and started to laugh.

"now, Alice cant get mad at me!" she said, excited.

"mad at you for what?" i asked, still a little out-there from the fall.

"for this." she purred.

**

* * *

**

A/N: hey!!! I thought that that was a good place to stop, don't you? Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter please don't forget to review! I really like reviews and a happy author means more frequent updates!

**Plus, if you review there will be a Jasper for you!!!**

**I luv you all! Thank you for choosing my story instead of all the others you could have picked! :)**

**~Brittany aka, I-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	20. Chapter 20: Her Everything

**A/N: hello, fellow readers! Thank you for reading my story and I hope youenjoy this chapter!!! Don't forget to review, please!!! reviews make for a happy author and a happy author makes for earlier updates:)**

* * *

_"Now, Alice can't get mad at me!" she said, excited._

_"Mad at you for what?" i asked, still a little out-there from the fall._

_"for this." she purred_.

**JPOV**

"For this." She purred, and pounced on me. A light, hearty laugh escaped her lips as she continued to tickle my sides. I flipped her over so I was on top of her; she seemed surprised by my action.

The lust and desire seeping off of her was driving me insane, I grabbed her head and pressed my lips to hers again. I the back of my mind I was conscious that we were still in the water; I pushed it even further back and focused on Bella.

I parted from her and looked into her beautiful golden eyes. They were more beautiful as a human, but they were unbelievably gorgeous still. She placed a pout on her beautiful lips, making me want to press mine to hers again. i complied, and pressed my lips to hers softly.

"I want to show you something." I said with a slight smile, she just smiled and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"That would be lovely." She whispered in my ear.

We ran for about three minutes to a beautiful meadow, it reminded me of Bella. the swaying lilies and bright sunflowers mixed together was a wonderful view. But Bella took one look at the lilies and her eyes widened. "Lillie." She whispered. Sadness, joy, and grief radiated off of her and hit me like a brick. she was worried and upset about Lillie.

"Maybe we should go and look for her." She turned her head to look at me and nodded. We ran through the forest searching for Lillie's scent. After about a half an hour Bella got a whiff of her and followed her scent. Bella was feeling incredibly relieved. Until she saw the scene in front of us.

There, in the middle of the woods was Lillie, but she wasn't alone. She was in the arms of Edward. Bella looked hurt, mad, and happy all at the same time. All I was feeling was confusion.

"What the hell?" I yelled. They didn't seem to hear us so Bella ran up to them and ripped Lillie away from him.

"Lillie! What the hell are you doing! You run away from me, but you go off kissing Edward? Dammit, Lillie!" Lillie cringed slightly; she had never heard Bella curse like that. Neither had Edward and I, we both just stared at her in mere shock. Bella looked like she was about to explode. "I. WANT. YOU. AND EVERYBODY ELSE. OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, Lillie was scared half to death and Edward was, well, he was a jumbled mess. Bella was seething; her eyes had changed color to burgundy-black, even though she's never drunken from a human before. It was extremely frightening. Edward stepped back, wrapping his arms around Lillie and brining her with him.

"Oh, no, Lillie, you're coming with me young lady, we have to talk." She said, a little bit softer, as not to scare her off again. Edward seemed hesitant, but he let go of her eventually.

"Please come with me, Lillie." She looked scared, but walked over to her anyway. "I won't hurt you Lillie." She whispered softly into her ear. "What happened to the Lillie that I adopted, because I miss her deeply? Do you know were I can find her?" she whispered. Lillie sighed and nodded her head.

"Right here." Bella smiled and hugged her. I could tell that this girl was her life, this girl was her everything.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but the next couple will be longer. I'm thinking only like three or four more chapters until 'Music to My Ears' is finished. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to review or PM me. Those are always welcome. :)**

**~Brittany aka, i-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	21. Chapter 21: So, How Was It?

**A/N: **

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS! THANKYOU for reading my story! And thank you to all of you that have been with me from the very start! I appersiate that you review, or PM me that's fine to, but please, please don't forget to comment! I want to at least make it to 100! Can you help me do that? Thank you all again for supporting my story! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BUT I DO OWN THIS PLoT, SO PLEASE BE RESPECTFULL AND DON'T COPY FROM ME WITH OUT PERMISSION. You are free to do remakes of this story if you ask permission and in the disclaimer tell that the original story is by me. Thank you.**

* * *

_**previously:**_

"_Please come with me, Lillie." She looked scared, but walked over to her anyway. "I won't hurt you Lillie." She whispered softly into her ear. "What happened to the Lillie that I adopted, because I miss her deeply? Do you know were I can find her?" she whispered. Lillie sighed and nodded her head._

"_Right here." Bella smiled and hugged her. I could tell that this girl was her life, this girl was her everything._

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: So, How Was It?**

**BPOV**

"Right here." I smiled and hugged my baby girl, I couldn't afford to lose her, she was my everything. "Come with me, I promise I won't hurt you." I said to her softly, as to not scare her any more that she already is. I looked into her eyes, I could tell she was scared to be alone with me, but I really didn't understand why. She runs from me and everybody else, then she runs off with Edward and I catch them making out in the middle of the woods, and now she's scared to be alone with me. It broke my unbeating heart to know that she was scared of me and not of Edward.

"Alright… mom." She said, smiling slightly. My heart welled with unlimited joy and happiness that she was calling me 'mom' again, and she knew it. I was sure I had a huge goofy grin plastered on my face. I motioned for her to get on my back and she did, I wonder if Edward did this with her. Then, we were running.

I don't know where we were running to, but it was away from everyone else. Away from my family, away from everybody that we hold dear, because some of them we don't hold so dear anymore.

About 10 miles into Ohio, I stopped and Lillie slid off my back. She was smiling brightly. Then her smile faded and she ran up to my hard body and tightly hugged me.

"I'm so sorry mom! I way over reacted! I should have never said any of those things I said, I should have never run from you, and I certainly should not have been kissing Edward." Tears were soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. She was my baby again, and she loved me. That's all that mattered to me.

"Oh, honey! No, no, no! I should not have yelled at you and I should have told you sooner, I was going to tell you, honest, I was just waiting for the right time. Also, its very dangerous for you to know about us, any moment the vultury could show up and snatch you away, and I don't want you to be hurt. Not in any way. Maybe that's why I freaked out about you kissing Edward- I just don't want you to get hurt by him. I know he's gorgeous, and I know he has a way with words, but you can never know if he means what he says. He's a good lire, they all are. And so am I. I only care about you, Lillie, you know that, right?" I asked her, holding her at arms width away from me. She simply nodded. "alright." I said, a sly smile on my lips, "so, was that one of the best kisses in your life or what? You looked like you were having some fun." I said, her cheeks turned a bright crimson shade, and she ducked her head- something she got from me.

"MOM!" she yelled. I sat back and held up my arms.

"I was just wondering!" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it was." She said. And I just nodded and hugged her again.

"Okay, but just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you hurt." I whispered. She nodded into my shoulder. "Mom… I, I love you." She said. A small tear escaped my eye. It was one of those impossible things that only happen once in a life time.

* * *

**A/N: **

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS! THANK YOU for reading this chapter! Please don't feel shy, press that review button! Pretty please! With a Jasper on top! Haha! Thank you for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**sorry about the length of the chapter, it looked longer on _Word._**

**_if you have not already please read the disclaimer, there is some information in there that i thought was important._**

**~Brittany aka, I-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	22. Chapter 22: Shining Sun

_**A/N:**_

**Sorry for the long wait! I haven't had internet for a while… stupid computer!!! Oh, well! So, just to let you know, this is going to be the last chapter! Yay! I finished it! FINALLY! So please don't forget to review when you're done! Please tell me if you liked it! I tried to make it a little bit longer than my other chapters kind of like a 'sorry for not updating enough' and a 'this is the last chapter' goodbye chapter. So I REALLY hope you enjoy! And I just want to thank everybody who has ever read ANY of m stories! **

**ENOJY!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I said, a sly smile on my lips, "so, was that one of the best kisses in your life or what? You looked like you were having some fun." I said, her cheeks turned a bright crimson shade, and she ducked her head- something she got from me._

"_MOM!" she yelled. I sat back and held up my arms._

"_I was just wondering!" I said with a laugh._

"_Yeah, it was." She said. And I just nodded and hugged her again._

"_Okay, but just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you hurt." I whispered. She nodded into my shoulder. "Mom… I, I love you." She said. A small tear escaped my eye. It was one of those impossible things that only happen once in a life time._

* * *

**Chapter: 22**

**BPOV **

"Lets get you home now." I said, "Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a little cold anyway." Lillie said hugging me.

"Oh, Lillie, um, something came up and the Cullens are going away for a while…" I said, glancing at her from the corner of my perfect eye. She visibly stiffened.

"Oh, um, why are they… um, leaving?" she asked, gulping as if they had done something absolutely terrible.

"Oh, sweetie, they didn't do anything wrong. Its just things are changing and they need some time to try and figure everything out. I have a feeling they will be back." I said, smiling like a goof. "Alright, come on, jump up. You need to say goodbye to everybody before they leave." I said softly, picking her up and slinging her onto my back.

I ran in silence as Lillie held onto me for dear life. I didn't know what was going to happen to the Cullens now that everyone is splitting up from the family. The most surprising thing I have ever heard was when Jasper told me about Alice and Jacob. A werewolf imprinting on a vampire… now that was something. Mortal enemies joined by the unseen forces of the universe in the form of love. Never thought I'd see the day.

To soon my large house came into view, my best friends- the band –stood in a straight line facing us. They didn't look to happy, not in an angry sense, but more as in they had lost someone close to them. I knew the feeling. I stopped and helped Lillie off my back and stared into the eyes of my fellow band, the family I have had since the Cullens abandoned me. They smiled weakly for my and Lillie's benefit, but I knew the Cullens had already left.

_They left. They didn't even say goodbye. _Lillie mourned.

I could tell she was breaking inside. I nodded once to my friends, - my family, –grabbed Lillie's hand, and walked back into the house. I walked Lillie to her room and lay down with her. Watching her cry herself to sleep. Her thoughts were surrounded with fear, sadness, and hope. She hoped that everything would be okay, that everything would work out and everything can be better, like it used to be. But, she was a smart girl, she knew better, and this made her sad and frightened. I held her closer, holding onto her for dear life, at the same time being gentle, as to not crush her to death. I lay with her until I feel the warm sun's rays seeming through Lillie's open windows. Lillie begins to stir; her eyes flutter open hazy with restless sleep. She smiles when she finds me lying next to her and wraps her arms around me, tightly hugging me. "I love you, mom." She whispers softly in my ear, as if she knew that would lift my spirits slightly, it did.

"How did you sleep? Not to cold I hope." I say, I don't think she was listening though, for she was staring at my hand. One, slim ray of sunlight had snuck its way into her room, and my hand burst into crystals, sparkling in every direction whenever I moved my hand even the slightest bit. Then I realized, she has never seen me in the sun before. Before a couple of day ago, she hadn't even known I was a vampire. I flashed her a wide, sparkling smile, she was going to have one hell of a day.

"Mom…?" Lillie had obviously seen my expression and was curious to the tone in my voice.

"I want to show you something. Plus, its only fare that you know what I am, now that you know." I say. Her eyes brighten slightly as she nodded her head in excitement.

"Mom, I would love that." She said. She just had to know how much I loved hearing her call me mom.

"Alright, meet me downstairs in five minutes. Ok?" I say, I was already planning our day. Sense it wasn't supposed to be sunny this morning, I thought we could you to a nice, little café I know, then when she wants to ask me some questions about me, we can go to the meadow.

"Yea okay." She said, getting out off of her bed.

I walked down the stairs and almost ran into Emily. She looked worried. "Is everything alright up there?" she asked, genuine concern. I smiled and hugged her, nodding "yea, yes everything is f-fine. I'm taking Lillie out for the day. She needs to understand, she deserves it, at the very least." I mumbled into her shoulder. She pulled away to look in my eyes, most likely reading my emotions to see what was really going on, but she seemed satisfied with what she found and nodded once to something behind me. "Lillie." She murmured to low for anyone but me to hear. I locked eyes with her briefly and turned around. "You ready so soon?" I asked her, feigning a smile. She nodded and walked down stairs with me. I poured her a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. She finished it within minutes and grabbed her jacket Rosalie had gotten her for her 14th birthday. "Im ready to go." She said_. I know where we are going. _She thought to me. I nodded sharply and walked with her out to my car. The ride was silent, but it was a comfortably silence. We were both the kind of person who felt it wasn't necessary to fill every silence with words. We finally made it to the small café, and as I parked, the familiar flash of cameras began.

"Come on, hurry up. They can't follow us in here." I whispered into Lillie's ear. She nodded once and quickly followed me through the double doors of _Me Una Poca Bella Café. _

"Phew!" I said, wiping my hand across my forehead like I was wiping sweat off of my skin. This made Lillie giggle, music to my ears. "Okay, now, do you want something to drink? No. you can not have coffee." I said with a smirk, she glared at me, then pointed to a drink on the menu. "One small vanilla chai please." I said to the middle-aged, overweight woman who was working the counter. She looked at me with surprise, now only realizing who I was. She looked at me with aw. _Oh, my goodness! Its- its- its, _her_!_ _She's from that-that band… what was it… oh! Life sux! Ohh! I wonder if I can get her autograph for my niece! Oh… what did she say…? "_One small vanilla chai, please." I said again, smiling politely. She was wide-eyed as she nodded.

I directed Lillie to a small booth in the back of the small café as we waited for her drink. This is when the questions started.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

"…and that is when I met Edward and the Cullens." I said, answering her third question. She thought for a moment, and then bombarded me with more questions. She saved the deep questions for the meadow.

**(In the meadow)**

"…so, what exactly made… Edward… leave… you…?" Lillie asked hesitantly. She knew this was a touchy subject, but I couldn't blame her for wanting to know.

I sighed deeply, and told her. "It was my 18th birthday. I was still human and was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward. I had told them that I didn't want a birthday party, I had told them that I didn't want any gifts, but I received both." I said, shaking my head. "I was about to open Alice and Edward's gift, when I cut my finger on the wrapping. A single drop of blood was shed…." It took a lot to say the next words, "then… then… Jasper snapped. He lunged from me. But- but I could hardly blame him, he was the newest to the vegetarian diet, plus he had a hard, war-like life before meeting Alice and going to the Cullens. If it weren't for Emmet and Edward, I would most likely be dead right now. No, I would most certainly be dead by now." I said, remembering all of the near-death experiences I had when I was in Forks. The car crash with Tyler, the almost-rape incident in Port Angeles, the first time I met Edward, when I was in the ballet studio with James, all of my human memories flew across my eyelids. Lillie was silent, letting me submerge myself in memory. Then I felt warmth, and I knew the sun had come out. Lillie gasped, and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"You're, you're, you're… beautiful." She breathed, her eyes asking her unspoken questions. "May I…" she asked me in the softest voice she could manage. I merely nodded; her warm fingers traced patterns on my arms as her mystified eyes reveled in my beauty to her.

* * *

**LPOV**

She sighed deeply. "It was my 18th birthday. I was still human and was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward. I had told them that I didn't want a birthday party, I had told them that I didn't want any gifts, but I received both." I said, shaking my head. "I was about to open Alice and Edward's gift, when I cut my finger on the wrapping. A single drop of blood was shed…." It took a lot to say the next words, "then… then… Jasper snapped. He lunged from me. But- but I could hardly blame him, he was the newest to the vegetarian diet, plus he had a hard, war-like life before meeting Alice and going to the Cullens. If it weren't for Emmet and Edward, I would most likely be dead right now. No, I would most certainly be dead by now." She said, her eyes seemed to focus on something far away, I could tell she was sifting through her memories, the ones she could remember, anyway. I was quiet, letting her have her space. I let my mind wander to all of the things she told me today. How she couldn't sleep, at all. Or how she hunted animals instead of humans because she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she murdered someone with a future- but what I really thought was that she wanted to keep a small part of the Cullens with her, that she didn't want to disappoint Grandpa Carlisle. And the fact that vampires don't age, that they live for eternity. Everything she told me just made me want to become a vampire like her; she was beautiful, young, very smart, she never had to sleep so she had all the time in the world, her body was as hard as stone, so she didn't have to endure pain, plus, I could be with her- my mother in all ways except birth- for eternity. Then a thought entered my mind, what if she didn't want me around forever? What if I was just something to play with when she got board? But I knew better, Bella loves me! I know she would be heart-broken if I was to die, but would she miss me in 100 years?

Then suddenly, the sun shown through a cloud and lit the nearly empty meadow. Bella's skin had turned to crystal diamonds when the sun hit her, I gasped in shock. She was the most beautiful think I had ever seen. Then, Bella's eyes snapped open and looked into mine.

"You're, you're, you're… beautiful." I breathed. I looked at her hand, wanting so badly to feel it, to see if there were any hidden diamonds in her skin, "May I…?" I asked shyly, she just nodded; she seemed to watch me, her eyes following my every movement as I traced my fingers along her arm, reveling in her inhuman beauty. Then, Bella's eyes became alert and her head snapped around, she was staring at the forest edge, at something I could not see. In a movement I did not see, she was suddenly crouched in front of me, I heard a loud snarl erupt from her chest, I was scared. Not for me though, for whatever tipped Bella off. She could be deadly when she wanted to; I just hope that she heard something wrong. Then Jasper Hale stepped out from behind a tree.

"Jasper? Why are you here? I thought all you guys left already." Bella was walking up to him, but she didn't stop. She walked right up to him, until their chests were touching. She reached out to touch his face.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, unsure. He looked into her eyes; you could easily see the confusion in her eyes.

"Yes."

Jasper took a deep breath, looking very nervous. "Do you still love him Bella? Edward, I mean?" you could almost see the hurt in his eyes. And something else to… guilt?

"I don't know jasper, I really don't know anymore. He hurt me, really bad… again. I thought he loved me." Bella looked down to her hand; I saw a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Jasper I…" Bella leaned in, and gave him the most passionate kiss I have ever seen. She snaked her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers in his curly blond hair. His own hand clutching the back of her neck pulling her closer, his fingers knotting on her now, brown hair. It seemed to me that they had forgotten that I was here. I didn't even know if Jasper knew I was here at all. I coughed weakly, trying to get their attention. It worked, and Bella turned around to look at me, she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I guess we are even now." She said, smiling. She grabbed Jasper's hand, and walked over to me. "Come on, Lillie. We need to get you home." She said, flinging me onto her back, but never letting go of Jasper's hand. I could tell that this was the beginning of something good, not of something better than good.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**OMG! YOU GUYS THE STORY IS DONE! I DON'T KNOW IF I AM GOING TO DO A SEQUAL… IF I AM ITS NOT GOING TO BE ANY TIME SOON, BECAUSE I NEED TO FINISHE ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES BEFORE STARTING A NEW ONE! BUT, thank you so much to all of the readers that have been with me through the beginning! I am now, proud to say that I have finished the first fan fiction I have ever written!!! Yay me! I really hope that you enjoyed my story! And I really hope that you enjoy all of my other stories as well! Thank you so much for reading and please, please, please don't forget to review! I need some new ideas to put into the sequel when I start to write it!**

**P.S. this was almost 6 paes on _Word_!!! YAY!!!!! my longest chapter _yet_!**

**Much love,**

**~Brittany aka, I-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


End file.
